Better Than Revenge
by mmc13
Summary: Bella and Edward were the perfect couple in high school. but a 2 year age gap sends Edward to college with Bella in high school. there love doesn't last. but what will happen when they are forced to spend summer together after the break up 2 years ago? RR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Your first love is something you will never forget. Like tying your shoes at first you don't know how and you keep practicing until you get it. Once you learn how to do it you never forget. It just comes easy. I know comparing love to tying shoes is a little corny, but it's the one thing I could always relate to.

I was 16 years old when I have my first real relationship. I fell head over heels in love with him. I constantly thought about him all day long wondering if he was thinking about me. We would call each other during the night just to say "I love you" one more time. My life was great. I had a wonderful family, great friends, and a loving and faithful boyfriend. But on the night of December 3, 2009 at 11:47p.m I got the call that would soon break my heart into a million pieces. I know it must mean I'm crazy that I know the date and exact time this happened, but like I said I was 16 years old and in love.

It was a Thursday night. Our school had a basketball game were I had to cheer. My ex boyfriend is 2 years older than me so he was away at UCLA attending college while I was still a Junior in High School. We ended up winning the game and I was so excited to finally go home and sleep having stayed up till 3am the following morning studying for a big test I had that day. I jumped in my car and drove home stopping at a fast food restaurant for some dinner. My mom and dad were probably in bed by now and I just told them I would eat after the game.

When I got home it was almost 9:30pm so I went up the stairs, took a quick shower, said goodnight to my mom and dad and went in my room to do some last minute homework. It was 11:00pm when I finally finished. Not haven talked to my boyfriend all day I sent him a quick text message:

Heyy just wanted to say goodnight! LOVE YOU!

I didn't get a reply so I just assumed that he was asleep or studying. So I put my phone next to my pillow with the charger pulled into it and fell asleep, but not for long when I suddenly felt my phone buzzing by my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked at the screen it had EDWARD written across it so I picked it up and pressed the green button.

"_Hello_." I said a little Horsley do to the fact I just woke up.

"_Hey_." I heard him say on the other end. He sounded upset about something.

"_What's wrong_?" I asked.

"_Nothing I just needed to talk to you_." he said.

"_And this couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"_ I said looking at the clock. It was 11:47.

"_No it can't_." he said.

"_Okay what's up? What you want to talk about_?" I asked sitting up in my bed yawning.

"_I wanted to talk about us_." He said.

"_What about us_?" I asked confused. What was he talking about?

"_It's about our situation, Bella I don't think I can do this anymore. I want to break up_." Edward said in a rush voice.

"_What do you mean you want to break up_?" I couldn't believe my ears. The love of my life wanted to break up with me? What did I do wrong?

"_I mean exactly what I said. I can't handle me being here and you being there. It's too hard_."

"_Edward are you okay? Where is this coming from? Just yesterday we were discussing our Christmas plans with each other and now you decide that it's too hard for you_?" I was to the point of yelling now. But I tried to stay quiet because my parents were down the hall in there room.

"_I just realized that this is never going to work. I'm here and you don't know what I'm doing, and you're over there and I don't know what you're doing. I don't want to live like that. Always wondering if you're cheating on me_."

"_Edward Anthony Cullen I have never cheated on you and you know that. I as far as keeping an eye on you I have Emmett to do that for me. Don't think I wouldn't know if you went out on a Friday night and got drunk and ended up having a one night stand with some random girl at a bar_." I said using my older brother, Emmett, as an excuse to spy on him. Emmett was Edward's best friend and roommate. They also play football together at UCLA.

"_I have never got drunk and had an one night stand t with a random girl while I was over here. I know better than that. I just think you are over there not living your life because you are waiting for me and I don't want you missing out on anything. That's why I want to break up_." Edward said. I was to the point of tears now. He just broke up with me. Something I thought would never happen.

"_You know what Edward I don't care what you do. If you want to break up that's fine. But this is it. Once I'm gone I'm gone and never coming back. So don't think you're going to call me and apologize and just think that I'm going to take you back because I'm not_." I said through the tears that were filling my eyes.

"_I'm not going to call you. This is it we're done_." Edward said. If I didn't know better I would say that he was crying too.

"_Good. Good Bye Edward Cullen. I never want to speak to you again." _And with that I ended the call. I lay down on my pillow and replayed back what had just happened. When my mind caught up with me it told me to cry. And that's what I did every night for 6 months. I cried myself to sleep over him. I secretly wanted him to call me back and say that he was sorry and didn't mean anything he said, but that call never came.

**AN: so this is chapter 1 for "Better Than Revenge" I hope you've enjoyed it and want to read more. I'm not sure about updates because I'm doing 2 stories at once so they won't come every day.**

**Review and let me know what you think. **

**Should I continue it or was this just a waste of my and your time to read? Let me know!**

**Until Next Time….**

**~mmc13~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Okay 1…2…..3 say cheese." My father said as me and my best friends. We were taking a picture with our diplomas on graduation day.

I was sad to leave my high school years behind. I had a really great 4 years there. I had a lot of friends that I would probably never see again. The reason was because I was going to school out of state next year while all of my friends were staying home either working or going to a state college. I was going to miss them. I had 2 really close friends. Rosalie, Alice, and I have been best friends since freshman year when we all tried out for the cheerleading squad here at Forks High. We were the only freshman that made it on the squad so it was kind of destined for us to become friends. We have been through a lot together in the last 2 years. A lot of the drama came from me, but they were there for me when I needed them the most. Now I can stand up and smile and go on with my day without breaking down. They are the best!

"Okay dad no more pictures." I said holding my hand up at him to stop.

"Oh come on Bella you only graduate from high school once. You have to document the experience." He said to me still taking more pictures of random people in their caps and gowns.

"Come on Bella your dad is just having fun. You are his last child to graduate for god's sake." Rosalie said to me while posing for another picture. She just liked having her picture taken. And she wasn't shy about it either.

"Thank you Rose. At least someone gets it." my dad said to her.

"Okay they you two can take pictures while I go and find mom and Emmet." I said getting out of their before my dad takes another picture.

Emmett was my older brother. He graduated from Forks High two years ago. I'm sure he was on the football field reliving his most victorious moment when he won the state championships. And my mother is a very friendly person so to say. So she was probably taking to someone around here.

As I was walking through the auditorium I kept getting stopped by people saying 'congratulations' and what not. Yes I get it people graduating High School is a big accomplishment!

I found my brother standing with a group of people by the back door. It looked like it was a funny conversation because he was throwing his head back and laughing. His face was starting to turn red.

"Dude, that was priceless." Emmett said to another boy who I recognized as one of his friends he graduated with.

"Hey what's so funny?" I said joining the group of boys.

"Oh nothing Sean and I were just remembering old times." Emmett said still laughing a little bit.

"Yea I was just telling Emmett about the time coach made him and Edward dress up in high heels and dresses for the whole day because they got caught cheating on their tests." Sean said.

My heart stopped at that moment. I made it a rule in my house that the "E" word was not to be used when I was present. It came as a shock to me hearing it out loud. I know it's been two years, but it still hurt sometimes at just the mention of his name. I looked over to Emmett and he just had an apologetic expression. He knew about all the pain I went through. He even told me that he kicked Edward's ass for it, but that wasn't good enough.

"You remember that Bella?" Sean asked me. I didn't know what to say to him. Of course I remember it. I picked out Edward's dress for him, and I took pictures. But I didn't want to get into a story that reminded me of the past. I tried to forget about it as best as I could, but every now and then something or someone would remind me.

Like the last day of school for the seniors. The junior class put together a slide show of our whole high school years. It was a great way to end the last day of school with memories starting with our freshman year, but towards the end of the slide show there was a picture of just me and Edward after the homecoming game. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. We were standing on the football field and he had his arm around me and I had mine wrapped around him. We looked so happy and in love back then. It hurt to look at it and I could feel everyone stare at me after. But I held my head up high as if to say I don't care. But when I got home I broke down. I cried for an hour. An improvement I might say.

I saw that Sean was waiting for an answer from me so I simply said "Yea I remember."

"Well Emmett dad told me to come find you so we can get home and start setting up."

My parents let me throw a party just for the graduating class at my house. They did it for my brother so it was only fair that I got to do it too.

"Yea okay." Emmett said. "I'll see you around Sean." He said shaking his hand.

"Yea see you around. Congratulations Bella." Sean said to me. I swear one more person tells me that I think my head will explode.

"Thanks." I said already turning to leave with my brother right behind me.

"Well that was awkward." Emmett said looking down at me. I knew he was referring to the Edward thing.

"Yea whatever. I'm okay with it." I said. I was so lying to him. But what he didn't know didn't hurt him.

"Really?" he said.

"Yea I'm over it. It's time to move on don't you think?" I said to him. I actually believed myself. I hope it was working on him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Emmett said while giving me a hug making me almost fall down.

"Your happy to hear me say that?" I asked him. Why would he be happy?

"Yea I'm glad that you are being an adult and putting the past behind you." Emmett said.

"Yea well I am going to college next year which kind of means that I have to be an adult." I told him.

"Yea College is a life changing experience. Trust me I should know." Emmett said with a wink. Emmett got into UCLA with a football scholarship, which meant that he had to keep his grades up in order to play. He wanted to quit the first semester. If it wasn't for the football part he would have. College was different from what he thought it would be. He barely passed high school. I have no idea how he had gotten that scholarship. I think it's because Emmett is really good. He is big so he plays defense. He could very well be the next Troy Polamalu**.** So his days of not studying were over. Now he tells me that he has to study every night and sometimes he doesn't get higher than a 'C' on his tests.

I wasn't a straight 'A' student, but I did well. Unlike my brother I actually cared about my grades. I did receive a few scholarships but none to where I really wanted to go. **UCLA**. My family has been a Bear's fan since forever. It was just right to have Emmett go there and play college football. Not to mention that my father was very excited because we got free tickets to go to all the games. But we live in Forks, Washington. So it's hard to make all the games.

We finally found my mother of course talking to some lady. It turned out that me and her son was in the same World History class and she and my mother use to be good friends in High School.

I begged her to finish up her conversation because I really wanted to get home to start setting up the place. Alice and Rose offered to help so they are going to spend some time with both their families and then come to my house so we can all get ready together. It might be the last time we ever do that.

Rose is going to Washington State University in the fall while Alice is moving to New York to live with her mother Ms. Brandon.

Ms. Brandon is a fashion designer for Vogue. She works in the main office over there. Alice lives with her older brother James here in Forks. She wanted to finish out her senior year here in Forks instead of moving with her mother to New York. Alice had every intention of going to college there anyway. So it was just a matter of time.

Last summer Ms. Brandon invited Alice, Rose, and me to stay with her in New York. It was amazing to see all the buildings and lights. I had never been so much as outside of Washington State. My families idea of a vacation is going spend a few days in a hotel in Seattle and visit the tourist attractions like the Space Needle. So it was fun to be able to see more of the world.

I don't like to admit it but the main reason I wanted to go so bad was to get out of Forks. I was still upset about the whole break up mess, and I knew that he and Emmett will be coming home for their summer break. I really didn't want to face him. I actually had no intentions of ever seeing him again. But he and Emmett have been best friends since birth. And I knew it was just a matter of time before had to really face him. But that summer wasn't the time. So I left and didn't come back home until I knew he would be gone. And last summer he stayed in California to take some summer courses. He only came to Forks for one week and I avoided him like the plague. Then he and his family left for their annual camping trip.

The Cullen family, (Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward) take a 2 week camping trip at the end of every summer. One year I was invite to go with them along with Emmett. We had a really fun time. I of course had my own tent because my parents along with Esme and Carlisle didn't allow me and Edward to sleep in the same tent. Even though Emmett and Jasper would be in there so it's not like we would do anything.

This was the summer that Edward and I finally announced to everyone that we were dating. We actually started dating when I was 15 and Edward was 17. We thought that people would judge us and our parents wouldn't approve. So we kept it a secret. And let me tell you it wasn't easy. We would secretly go out on dates out of town where no one would recognize us. When Edward would come stay the night at our house he would sneak into my room late at night when Emmett finally went to sleep. We would talk and share a few kisses here and there. Then he would hold me in his arms and sing to me until I fell asleep.

I really was in love with him. I fell too fast though. The first moment I realized that Edward was paying attention to me I started to fix my hair and makeup whenever I knew I would be seeing him. I would write 'Mrs. Edward Cullen' and 'Isabella Marie Cullen' in my notebook. I had it bad for him. I just wish he felt the same way.

I always thought that Edward had control of our realationship because he was older. He could have been with any other girl, but he chose me. so when he ended things I knew deep down that it would always end like that. we tried to make the long distance thing work out. I just had my senior year to finish then I was on my way to UCLA with him. But it didn't last all but 5 months.

I never really asked Emmett if he ever told him what the main reason he ended things was. I just assumed that it was another girl and he didn't want to cheat on me. So he broke up with me for her. But the Edward I knew wouldn't dream of doing something like that. But the Edward I knew doesn't exist anymore. The boy I fell in love with is no more. Oh how I wish things could go back to the way it use to be. Edward and I walking down the halls of Forks High hand and hand. Him kissing me before I had to get to class. Eating lunch with him and all our friends. Sneaking around to the back field during free period to have our annual 'Tuesday Make out Session'.

I also miss the talks we would have. We would tell each other our dreams and fears. We even named our children and thought about what they would look like. We would go to college then after I finish we would get married. A year later we would have our first child then 4 more after that. We both come from a 2 child family so we wanted to have a lot of kids. Oh and we would have a dog.

Thinking back I didn't realize how crazy we were. We were making plans for our future together when we both knew it wouldn't last. It was fun to pretend for a little while though.

~^*%$#&(~

"Okay so I have this blue dress with these sliver heels, or I have this red dress with these black flats. Which one should I wear?" Alice said holding up both dresses and she had on each shoe on each foot. That's Alice for you. She literally has to put on 3 different outfits to decide that the first one she had on was the one she would wear. She takes forever to get ready.

"I like the red one. It makes your boobs look good." Rose said looking at Alice through the mirror while she applied her makeup. Rose has a natural beauty. I tell her all the time that she doesn't need all that make up, but Rose has some issues. She thinks that she is ugly and fat. It's all because of her stupid mother fucker of a boyfriend, Royce King. He treats her like shit and tells her that she is fat and ugly. Alice and I try to get her to break up with him because they aren't in a healthy relationship. But she admits that she loves him to death. And she believes ever word he says. Like he's god or something. I worry about her sometimes.

"Yea the red one." I shouted from my bathroom. I was curling my hair. I really don't get dress up that often. Living in Forks doesn't really give you a chance too. The only things around here you would dress up for is the prom or any school related dances or if there was a wedding and you were lucky enough to get invited too. So tonight I went all out with my hair, makeup, and outfit. Alice's mom sent us over a few dresses that Vogue didn't want to use anymore. So tonight we were dressed in designer dresses. I feel like a movie star about to walk out onto the red carpet telling all the news and gossip channels who I was wearing.

"Really? I kind of really like the blue one thought." Alice said looking in the mirror and holding up each dress to her body.

"Wear whatever you want Alice." Rose said annoyed. She hates it when Alice asks for her opinions and she does the opposite of what she tells her. But I'm sure Alice had in her mind the moment she saw that blue dress that that was the one she was going to wear. She just has to go through the motions of deciding on one.

I finished up my hair and makeup in the bathroom and walked over to my closet to put on my dress and shoes. Alice gave me a little black dress from Channel. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. and I had the perfect red heels to go with it.

I put on my dress listening to Alice and Rose singing along to whatever song Emmett put on down stairs. Emmett was being our DJ tonight. I was nervous at first because god only knows what Emmett would play from his CD collection. But I gave him strict orders of what to play. He's doing a really good job at it so far.

"Hey guys do you know where my red pumps are? I can't find them in my closet." I said turning to Rose and Alice.

"Nope haven't seen them. Did you check under your bed?" Rose said walking to the bathroom to do her hair.

"No they wouldn't be there. I only wore them once and I put them back in the box after I was finished." I said looking under my bed anyway. I was panicking now. Those shoes cost me a whole week's paycheck. My father was upset that I spent the whole thing on one pair of shoes. Now he was going to explode if he found out I lost them.

"Oh wait a minute the red pumps with the little bows on them?" Alice asked still trying to decide on which dress to wear.

"Yea. Do you know where they are?"

"Year your mom wore them today at graduation. I commented on how cute they were and she said they were yours and not to tell you."

"I swear my mother thinks she's 16." I said walking out my bedroom and walking down stairs to go confront my mother.

The music got louder as I made my way down the stairs. I really didn't get a chance to look at all our decorations. We had lights hanging from the ceiling and tables set up with chips and dip and other snack foods you would find at a party. We had our school colors in ribbons draped all around the room. All of our hard work looked like it paid off.

I walked right into the kitchen trying to avoid Emmett. I knew he would want me to comment on his DJing skills and I didn't have to time right now. When I walk into the kitchen I expected to find my mother cooking more food or preparing vegetable platters but instead I found the side door that lead to our garage opened and Emmett standing in there talking to someone. I walked over to the door and grabbed a hand full of chips from one of the bowels sitting on the counter. I haven't eaten anything since this morning. And even then I only have a piece of toast and an apple. I was too nervous to eat anything.

I walked into the darkly lit garage and turned on the light as I went in.

"Hey Em do you know where…." I stopped dead in my tracks. Dropping the chips on the floor and standing there with my mouth open. I couldn't move from that stop if my life depended on it. The sight I saw before me was something unexpected and surprising I'll say.

"You might not want to eat those after they been on the ground." Emmett said pointing to the chips. But I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't blink.

"Hello Bella." He said to me. He was standing just a few feet away from me. I only had to take maybe 5 steps and I would be right in front of him. I knew he was waiting for me to say something back. And somehow I managed to say to words I have banded myself from saying.

"Hi Edward."

**AN: Sorry to leave it there folks but I have to keep you wanting more;)**

**The next chapter won't be up for a few days. I'm going on vacation for a week and I'm not sure if the place we're staying at has internet access. So let's hope it does so I can get chapter 3 up for yall.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I had gotten some really good feedback from the first chapter and it made me want to write and get the creative juices flowing.**

**If you didn't knew I do have another story that is in progress right now. It's on a Hiatus right now so I can focus on this story but it will be finished. So if you want to go check it out. It's called "Love Left to Lose" and it's totally different from this story.**

**Why do I feel like I just did a rec for my own story? Oh well. **

**Review**

**~mmc13~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Previously….

"_Hello Bella." He said to me. He was standing just a few feet away from me. I only had to take maybe 5 steps and I would be right in front of him. I knew he was waiting for me to say something back. And somehow I managed to say to words I have banded myself from saying._

"_Hi Edward."_

~&%#&$(~

_*Flashback*_

"_Edward" I whispered from my bedroom window looking down at my idiot of a boyfriend that was standing in my back yard. He was throwing rocks at my window almost breaking the glass. That would have gone over well with my father. "What are you doing here?" _

"'_I'm trying to be romantic but your kind of killing the mood with your negativity. Just come down here please. I want to take you somewhere." _

"_And where are we going at 11:00 at night?"_

"_It's a surprise" Edward said smiling at me with his famous crooked smile. He could get me to do anything he wanted me to with just that smile. How can I deny a face like that? So going against my better judgment I grabbed the first pair of shoes I found and quietly walked down stairs, passing my parents room in the process, and going to the back door to meet Edward._

"_This better be good." I said to him. He took my hand in his and led me along the trail we had in the back of our house that lead into the woods. I would be terrified of going into the woods at night alone, but something about Edward just makes me feel safe._

"_Trust me your going to love this." he said placing a kiss on my forehead. Every time he kisses me my heart rate goes up and I get butterflies in my stomach. We have been dating for a few months now and it's amazing how he still has this kind of effect on me._

_We walked through the woods in silence. We weren't walking fast, but if took some effort from me just to keep up with him. Edward had long legs so 2 strides for him was one step for me. Every now and then I would look at Edward to see if he was going to tell me where we were going. But he just looked straight ahead and smiling the whole time._

"_Okay so do you remember how I told you that you were the most beautifulest thing I have ever seen in my life?" Edward said to me slowing down to a stop._

"_Yeaaa?" I said looking confused._

"_Well you still are the most beautifulest thing I have ever seen." Edward said kissing me gently on the lips. And cue heart attack. "But this comes close to being as breath taking as you." Edward said leading me out to an opened area. _

_I had never seen anything like it before. It was like a meadow. There were wild flowers everywhere contrasting with the green of the grass and trees all around us. The way the full moon was shinning down it looked like there was a spot light right in the middle of the meadow. I can't deny that it was a beautiful sight to see. I wonder how Edward found this place._

"_Edward this is amazing." I said looking back at him. He started walking out into the open and I followed him. He sat down in the grass and pulled me down on his lap._

"_I know. I was running around here the other day and found it. You should see it in the sunlight." Edward said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and kissing my neck. I loved it when he did that._

"_That feels nice." I whispered in his ear._

_Edward and I hadn't gone all the way just yet being that we are both virgins. But that doesn't mean we haven't done stuff before. We just never found the right time yet. And I don't want to rush things. I know Edward is read.y I can see it in his eyes every time we get carried away in one of our make out sessions. But I want my and Edward's first time to be special and not in a moment of lust. _

_When we told everyone that we were together my mother just smiled and said that she was happy for me. And the next day was spent at the doctor's office getting me on the pill. I was so embarrassed. My mother tricked me into saying that she wanted me to go grocery shopping with her after school. But when we passed the store and turned into the doctor's office I turned to my mother and asked what we were doing here. Her exact words were "I don't want a grandchild anytime soon, and the way that boy looks at you makes me nervous that you two will get caught up in the moment and not think about using protection."_

_I was embarrassed having to walk in the house that night and have my dad ask me how was my day. My mother told me that we shouldn't tell my dad because it would get him angry and he will never let me out of the house ever again. He still thinks of me as a little girl. _

_Edward moved his kisses from on my neck to my lips, and before I knew it he was on top of me. But I didn't mind at all. After a few minutes we stopped to catch our breaths. We were both breathing hard at this point._

"_Edward?" I said in between breaths._

"_Yes love?"_

"_I want you to make love to me." I don't know why but something about the moment just seemed so right. Edward looked at me for a long time. I was starting to think that he didn't hear me so I opened my mouth to say it again but he put his index figure up to my mouth to stop me and spoke._

"_Are you sure?" Edward asked. I just nodded my head 'yes' and looked deep into his green eyes._

"_Okay." He said getting up off of me and pulling me up with him. We were both sitting face to face with each other. Then Edward started to remove his jacket and shirt. I had seen Edward shirtless before, but this was different from all the other times. _

"_You know this isn't what I had planned for when I brought you here right?" Edward said looking a little nervous now._

"_I know. This just feels right. I want you right here right now." I said getting up to straddle him. He was taken aback from my boldness. I usually don't make the first move he always starts things off._

"_Bella." Edward gasped. I managed to pull my shirt over my head not remembering that I had just taken a shower and didn't put on a bra. So there I was with my chest fully exposed to Edward for the first time. He had only seen me with my bra on before this._

"_I love you." I said to him placing a kiss on his lips._

"_I love you too." And that was the last words we said before we both made love for the first time in our meadow under the moon light._

_*End of Flashback*_

I don't know why that particular memory invaded my head at a moment like this. It has been so long since I thought about Edward and my relationship. It made my heart hurt to know that it would never be like that between us again. I almost started to cry again with all the painful memories of the past, but I didn't want to show any weakness in front of him. So I held my head high and ignored him and directed my attention to Emmett.

"Do you know where mom is?" I asked, but my voice went against me by cracking at the end.

"Yea she and dad went run to the store and grab some more food and stuff. Why do you ask?" Emmett said while moving around the garage picking up random things. He picked up an old beach towel that we use to put our shoes on when it starts to rain, a baseball, a screwdriver, and he took his gym bag our of his jeep.

"I just needed to…What are you doing?" I said watching Emmett walking around the garage.

"It's a secrete. Now go inside and do the girly things that you were doing before you interrupted me and Edward's bonding time." Emmett said handing the stuff in his hand to Edward and picking up more stuff. This time he picked up a baseball bat and tennis racket. What on earth was he doing?

"Emmett you aren't doing anything stupid that would embarrass me are you?" I put my arms around myself because I felt a sudden chill up my spin. I really tried not looking at Edward, but it was very hard. I saw that he was staring at me from the corner of my eye. It was making me a little nervous. Then I wondered why I was still standing here. I should be running away from him. But I still couldn't make my feet move. Why won't my feet move away from him?

"Don't worry Bella I won't do anything stupid at your little party. Me and Edward will just be in the back yard doing grown up things that pretty little girls shouldn't worry about." Emmett said.

"Wait I thought you were DJing?"

"It's a CD Bella just pop it in and your good to go." Emmett said walking out the door. Leaving Edward and I alone.

I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything. But he wasn't saying anything either so I turned around finally getting my feet to move and walking back into the house.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. I told myself to just close the door and pretend that I didn't hear him, but I turned around anyway. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him waiting for him to say something. But he never did. He just looked at me for a few seconds then turned away and walked out the door.

If I wasn't angry before I was now. How can he be so rude? He shows up unannounced at my house. Then began to talk to me then just walks away without a word. The nerve he has. I swear to god if I knew it would do damage I would walk right up to him and punch him right in the face. But I would just be damaging my own hand in the process.

I ran up the stairs two at a time and ran right into my room slaming the door behind me. Rose and Alice both looked up at me with a puzzled look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Look out the window." I said with venom. Rose and Alice looked out my window that looked right out to the back yard. And there they had the perfect view of my bad mood.

"OH My God!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rose asked turning to face me. I just nodded my head and walked into my bathroom and locked the door behind me. my night was ruined. It had taken me a 1 year to finally start living my life again. I started going out with my friends again and talking to people. I could fall asleep without crying and I didn't find the need to ball up and try to hold myself together. I could smile and be happy. It only took 5 minutes for all my progress to come crashing down.

When I got into the bathroom everything came flooding back. the memories, the touches, the kisses. Everything that we shared came back to the surface. The time when he first said 'I love you'. The way he would look at me when I said something funny. The way I would feel when he put his arms around me. the time we got caught down by the lake making out in Edward's truck by my father. the time we spent together before he had to leave to go to college. The 'goodbyes' that were said at the airport. The weekend trips seeing each other. Then finally the phone call that ended it all.

Everything came back to me and hit me hard. I cried so hard that I threw up whatever was in my stomach. Witch wasn't a lot so I was just dry heaving.

I heard Rose and Alice on the other side of the door asking for me to open it. I know they just wanted to comfort me and make me feel better, but I just wanted to be alone.

I knew people would be arriving soon for the party, and I had to go down stairs for at least a minute to show my face. I could do that. I said to myself. I tried very hard to stand up but my legs failed me making me fall. Then I just gave up and let the tears come once more not being able to stop them.

I don't remember but I must have fell asleep while I was on the bathroom floor because I heard a loud banging noise and I saw Emmett coming through the bathroom door with My parents and Alice and Rose behind him.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you? You scared Rose and Alice half to death when you didn't unlock the door." My dad said walking in front of Emmett and picking me up off the ground. I didn't realize it but I was still crying. There were tears coming out of my eyes making thing blurry.

"Are you okay? What happened?" My mom said whipping my tears away from me while my dad placed me on my bed.

"I don't know." I said. My voice was cracking from all the crying I have been doing.

"Did you fall?" my dad asked me.

"No I just fell asleep." I said

Everyone in the room was looking at me. But there was one pair of eyes that caught my attention when I could finally see clearly. There he was standing in the door way with a looking at me. I could hear the music from down stairs and people yelling. I guess the party started without me. But right now I could care less about the stupid party.

"Get him out." I whispered turning my head so I didn't have to look at anyone anymore.

"What?" I my mother asked. I don't think she heard me with all the noise downstairs. I didn't want to repeat myself. I just wanted him out of my house and as far away from me as possible. I was angry and I blame him for the mess I have become.

"Bella honey talk to us. Tell us what the problem is so we can make it better." My mother said. I don't know what came over me. But I turned my head and looked at everyone. There was something inside of me that just exploded and now everyone will hear what I have to say.

"You want to know what the problem is. HE is my problem." I said standing up and pointing to Edward. Everyone just stood there not moving.

"HE is the reason why I locked myself in the bathroom. HE is the reason why I was crying to the point of throwing up. HE is the reason why I am the way I am. I have spent and year of my life crying over him and not living my life. And just when things start to get back to normal and I don't feel the need to cry every time something reminds me of him, he comes to my house and dares to show his face after what he did to me." I yelled. Then I started to cry again. And the worst part was that I had nowhere to run. Emmett kicked down the bathroom door, and Edward was blocking the doorway.

"Get out!" I yelled. "Everyone just get the hell out!"

No one moved. I don't even think they were breathing. So I took it upon myself to leave the room. I walked right up to Edward. If I didn't know better I would say that he was crying too. But right now I didn't feel sorry for him. So I hit him across the face with a loud 'smack'. But it didn't do much damage. He just put his hand up to his face rubbing the spot where I hit him. I wanted him to be on the floor in pain. I wanted him to feel the pain that I'm feeling right now.

"You ruined my life." I said to him walking passed him out the door.

I don't know where I was going but I ran down the stairs passing people on the way. Some of them stopped me to ask what was wrong but I didn't have time for a play by play of what just happened. So I just kept walking making my way to the front door and out to my truck. I remember I had left the keys in there earlier when I moved it earlier.

I jumped in my old beat up Chevy truck and peeled out as I drove away from my house, my family, and my friends. I still didn't have a clue where to go. So I just kept driving until I figured it out.

But when I got to the sign that said 'Welcome to La Push' I knew exactly were to go. And I knew exactly who I wanted to talk to.

Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

Moving to California was one of the best ideas I had ever had. It was sunny all the time, and it barely rained. Where in Forks the sun never shined and it rained 99% of the time. But the one thing I do regret is leaving my Bella behind. I knew this would hurt her and me. I even talked to my farther about switching to a community college right in Forks so I could stay with her until she graduated. But my education was always first priority in the Cullen household. My farther pushed me to get straight A's in high school. He made sure that I got accepted to and Ivy League school. He was disappointed when I chose UCLA over Harvard. But I told him that I really wanted to play football there with Emmett. We had many fights about it. We even went through a period of not speaking to each other at all. But my mother pulled us together and made us talk to each other on night.

It didn't work. I ended up leaving my house and went straight to Bella's house. She always made me feel better. She was my everything. I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist.

When the school year ended I was beyond happy. I was ready for a break in my busy schedule. I had football tryouts coming up so Emmett and I were at the gym constantly getting back into shape. I had finials to study for, and my part time job at a local Starbucks.

It has been 2 years since the break up. And I must admit that every day is a struggle. I can't go a day without thinking about her and wondering what she is doing. I begged Emmett not to say anything about her to me. I just couldn't handle it. It was better if I just pretended that she didn't exist.

That never worked. There was always something that reminded me of her. And every time I think about it. The memories came flooding back to me.

For months after the break up I was a total wreck. I never went out anywhere. I didn't talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone. My only connection with the outside world was Emmett. He told me all the useless things that were happening around campus. I know he was just trying to take my mind off of things but it didn't work. I even drove up to Forks one night without Emmett just to see her and tell her I was sorry and I wanted her back. But I remember the last words she said to me.

"_Good. Good Bye Edward Cullen. I never want to speak to you again."_

I knew she said it out of anger, but something inside of me said that she meant it.

I drove by her house. I saw that her parents cars were gone. And the only light that was on was her bedroom light. I parked my car a few houses down and walked around to the back yard to look into her window. I felt like a pervert trying to see a girl naked or something. But this was different. I just need to see her face and maybe talk to her, but that's it.

I crept around and climbed a tree to try to get a better view. But I wish I wouldn't have.

Bella was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was red in the face and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. I started to tear up as well seeing her like this. Knowing that I had caused this pain. I hated myself for it. I wanted to take all her pain away and give it to myself.

The reason for this break up was stupid. I should have just ignored everyone and followed my heart. I knew I loved her, and I knew she loved me just as much. But I let others influence my decision.

I was such an ass.

Seeing her like that killed me I was getting down from the tree and about to throw rocks at her window when a big, tall, dark haired guy came out of the corner of her room and sat next to her on her bed. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. That's when I realized that she had moved on from me. I just hope the reason she was crying had nothing to do with him hurting her. I was about to run right up there and punch the kid in the face, but I stopped myself and walked back to my car and drove back to campus.

~&%(%(~

I was driving to Forks for my summer break. I had my bags packed and dirty laundry in the back seat. I was just entering Washington when I got a phone call from Emmett.

"Hey Em." I said keeping one hand on the wheel trying to put my phone on speaker so I could concentrate.

"Hey E-man. So here's the plan. You drop all your stuff off at your house. Then come to my house and we are going to have a guy's night. Just you and me. What do you say?"

"Emmett I don't think that I good idea. Why don't you just bring the stuff to my house and we can chill with Jasper." I really didn't want to step foot in that house. After that night in the tree I promised myself I would never step foot on her lawn again.

"Oh come on Edward stop being a pussy and get your ass over here. Bella is having her graduation party tonight so she won't even know you're here. We will stay in the back yard the whole time. We won't even go inside. We'll be all alone. Please man I'm begging you. I need some man time with my best friend."

"Wow I thought I would never see the day when Emmett Charles Swan would be begging on his knees for me just to spend time with him." I laughed.

"Hey fucker I never said I was getting on my knees. I know you would enjoy that sight way too much. I just said that I was begging. Now are you coming or not?"

"Yes Emmett I'll come. But I won't like a signal minute of it."

"That's the spirit. Park your car down the block and walk in the garage. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Wow Em begging and waiting for me. I might want to think twice about us being alone tonight."

"Fuck off." And with that Emmett hung up the phone.

I was nervous about tonight. I had no intentions of seeing her but I knew there would be a possibility that I might. I just have to get over it and hope for the best.

~&%*$~

I did like Emmett said and parked my car a few houses down the road. There weren't any cars there yet so I take it the party didn't start. I walked with my hands in the jean pockets playing with my keys. I really didn't want to do this. I know I was setting myself up for disaster. When I told my mother where I was going she almost had a heart attack. She didn't want me to go no more than I did. But she hid it well and just told me to have fun and tell Emmett hello.

I walked up her drive way and went straight to the garage where I found Emmett sitting in a lawn chair eating a sandwich.

"About time." he said with a mouth full of food. He swallowed it and jumped up from his chair.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Emmett said.

"Well I had to spend some time with my family Em. I see you on a regular bases where I just see them every once in a while."

"What ever. So I have everything planned out. I just need to get the stuff ready." Emmett said running around the garage grabbing things.

"Can I ask why the lights are turned off in here?"

"I like to be in the dark. And I didn't want it to be suspicious that I was waiting for you." I rolled my eyes at him. He was really taking this way to far.

" Okay so where is everyone?" I asked in a casual tone.

"Well my parents went to the store to get us beer and food for the party, Bella is up stairs with her friends, and I have no clue when this party is going to start. Maybe no one will show up." Emmett said still pacing around the room.

This feels like just a normal Saturday night with Emmett. We would drink a few beers, find random stuff and decide what we are going to do with it. One time Emmett grabbed a soccer ball, some fishing string, a 2 liter bottle of coke, and a pack of balloons. We spent the night kicking the soccer ball. Then we filled the balloons with water and coke and threw them at each other. I can't remember what we used the string for but Charlie was pissed at us after that because we used all of it and he didn't have any to go fishing the next day.

Just then the lights came on and Emmett and I froze. Then I heard the sweetest voice behind me that made me turn around to look at her. She was standing there with food in her hands, and very short and sexy dress on, and no shoes. She looked amazing. Breathtaking as usual. My heart skipped a beat I think. But when reality hit me I wanted nothing more than to hide under a rock and get away from here. But I couldn't seem to make my feet move.

"Hey Em do you know where…." She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her food. I wanted to run over and pick it up for her and kiss her and say I was sorry and I want her back. But I still couldn't get my feet to move. It's like I was glued to the floor.

"You might not want to eat those after they been on the ground." Emmett said pointing to the chips. As usual he was trying to make light of the situation. But I don't think it was working. She stood there frozen just like me. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words. So I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hello Bella." I said trying to sound polite. It took her a few seconds to respond but when she did my heart hurt from my name coming from her lips.

"Hi Edward." Then she turned her attention away from me and looked at Emmett.

"Do you know where mom is?"

"Yea she and dad went run to the store and grab some more food and stuff. Why do you ask?"

"I just needed to…What are you doing?"

I saw she was watching Emmett walk around the garage picking up more stuff. I envied how they could carry on a casual conversation right in front of me. Like I wasn't there. Well I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

"It's a secrete. Now go inside and do the girly things that you were doing before you interrupted me and Edward's bonding time."

"Emmett you aren't doing anything stupid that would embarrass me are you?"

Just then she pulled her arms around her body making her breast mash together. I was beginning to become hard at her body. I remember the first time we had sex in the meadow. That was the first night I got to see and touch her boobs. They were smaller back then, but still bigger than your average 16 year old. Bella was always pretty. Even through her awkward years. She still took my breath away. Now that she has grown up so has her body. It has only gotten better with time. She was at least a C cup by now. Oh what I wouldn't give to just take her here right now. But I had to control myself. I started thinking of things that would get my mind off of Bella's boobs. But with her standing right there it made it very difficult.

"Don't worry Bella I won't do anything stupid at your little party. Me and Edward will just be in the back yard doing grown up things that pretty little girls shouldn't worry about." If only Emmett knew of the 'grown up things' I wanted to do to his baby sister right now.

"Wait I thought you were DJing?" Bella yelled to Emmett who was walking out the door.

"It's a CD Bella just pop it in and your good to go."

Then we were alone. Just me and Bella and my dirty thoughts. I could easily walk over to her and take her up against Emmett's jeep. It would be fast and hot. Emmett would bust a nut if he walked in on us. But right now I didn't care.

"Bella?" I said as she was turning away from me. When she turned back around I saw it in her eyes that she didn't want to be around me anymore. I saw the pain in her eyes. That bothered me. I was thinking about having sex with her right now and she was hurting. I am such an ass.

I didn't know what to do so I just turned around and left without saying another word. I knew it was rude but it was better if I didn't say anything at all.

I made it out the garage door and was hit in the shoulder by Emmett.

"Dude I thought me leaving the room was secrete code for you follow." Emmett yelled at me hitting me once more.

"Sorry." I just said looking down at the ground.

"Come on let's get shit faced drunk and forget about this whole thing." Emmett said leading me to the back yard.

"Emmett last time I got shit faced drunk with you I ended up in a county jail cell with a big black guy named Joe who was watching me sleep." I would never forget the time Emmett dared me to run around the football field naked when we were freshman at UCLA.

The cops showed up and Emmett got away but I didn't. I had to get my father to bail me out of jail. That was one of the worst days of my life.

~(*^#$%^&~

Emmett and I stayed in the back yard drinking Bud lights and sitting in lawn chairs for about an hour when Emmett's mom, Renee, came running to us with a worried look on her face.

"Emmett Bella is locked in her bathroom and won't open the door for anyone. We think she might have fell and hit her head because she's not responding." Renee said. Me and Emmett got up and ran into the house and up the stairs to Bella's room. The party had already started so there were people everywhere. Somewhere looking at us and wondering what was going on. But some were clueless and continued doing whatever they were doing.

Emmett and I walked into the room. I stayed by the door because there were a lot of people in there. Bella's friends Rosalie and Alice were there with Bella's mom and dad standing by the bathroom door.

Why would Bella lock herself in there when there is a party going on? And why isn't she responding? God I hope she is okay. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to her.

"Bella open up its Emmett." Emmett yelled while beating on the door. Nothing.

"Bella open up your scaring us." Rosalie said.

"Damn it. Everyone step back." Emmett yells. Before I could say anything Emmett lifted his foot in the air and kicked down the door leaving it hanging on the hinged. Charlie ran into the bathroom and pulled Bella out. She looked life less in his arms. I thought she was dead for a moment. But then I heard her talk. And I felt relieve fill my body.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you? You scared Rose and Alice half to death when you didn't unlock the door." Charlie said placing her on the bed. She was crying and her face was all red. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let her go.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Renee said.

"I don't know." She said. Her voice was cracking from crying.

"Did you fall?" Charlie asked her.

"No I just fell asleep." She said. Just then she looked around the room at everyone. She stayed a long time looking at me.

She looked away and whispered something. But no one heard her.

"What?" her mother asked her. "Bella honey talk to us. Tell us what the problem is so we can make it better."

"You want to know what the problem is. HE is my problem." She said pointing at me. I was just about to say something but she carried on leaving everyone speechless.

"HE is the reason why I locked myself in the bathroom. HE is the reason why I was crying to the point of throwing up. HE is the reason why I am the way I am. I have spent and year of my life crying over him and not living my life. And just when things start to get back to normal and I don't feel the need to cry every time something reminds me of him, he comes to my house and dares to show his face after what he did to me."

I looked at her and wanted to cry too. I didn't realize what I had put her through. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like throwing up as well. I wanted to go to her and say I'm sorry. But I knew that wouldn't be enough. If I had known how bad all of this was I would have made things better between us. I would have apologized. Got down on my knees and begged for her mercy. I would have spent my entire life making it up to her.

"Get out! Everyone just get the hell out!" she yelled.

Then she walked over to me and hit me right across the face. It didn't hurt. I played football for crying out loud. I could take a hit. But there was so much hate and anger behind it that it hurt more than she could even imagine. I couldn't help but rub my face after that. That's when I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"You ruined my life." She said with such venom. Then walked passed me and out the door.

I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me. I couldn't help the tears that were falling down my face. I never wanted anyone to see me like this. So I did what I did best and walked away, down the stairs, and out the front door. I started walking to my car when I saw Bella's old red truck speeding down the high way. I don't think she saw me.

I wanted to follow her. Just to make sure she was alright. And maybe we could talk. That' when a thought crossed my mind. She is never going to forgive me. She hates me. We will never be together again. That's when I got to my car and threw up. I couldn't stop it. I felt like shit. No I felt like a complete jack ass.

When I was finished throwing up got in my car and drove away. I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go home and have to face my family.

My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller id. It was Emmett. But I didn't want to talk to him either.

I pulled on the side of the road to pull myself together. I hit my hands on the stirring wheel and let out a few screams. Why did I ruin my and her life? We were so happy. This time now we would be making plans for her to come to college with me. We would be spending the summer together talking about the future. I might have even asked her to marry me by now.

Why did I screw everything up? What's wrong with me?

**AN: So I decided to put this up as chapter 4. Also if you can guess and find the song lyric I put in here you get a special extra long teaser for the next chapter! Just Review or PM me with the answer.**

**I'll even give you a hint. It's a song that Victoria Justice sings on her tv show Victorious. But I won't say anymore.**

**Review and tell me what you think about the chapter!**

**The next chapter will be in Bella's POV again.**

**I also would like to rec this story to yall.**

**It's called: Fan fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by: bannerday**

**I love all of her stories. This one is about Bella being a Fan fiction author and Edward is her new neighbor who she had a very eventful first meeting with. It is a very good story and well written. It is just staring only having a few chapters, but it is so worth reading it. And if you check it out make sure you say that I sent you there ;)**

**Until next time…**

**~mmc13~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jacob Black was one of my childhood friends. Our dads were best friends so it just made since that we would be best friends too. We would spend summers together playing on first beach and going fishing with our dads.

I was always a tom boy growing up. I wanted to do what the boys did.

Emmett and Edward have been best friends since birth. So Edward would come and play at the house everyday during the summer. I wanted to play with them, but they never let me. They told me that I was a girl and girls weren't allowed to play with boys.

My mother got tired of me crying to her about how Emmett was being mean to me so she sent me with my farther to La Push to keep me entertained. That's when I meet Jacob. And we have been friends ever since.

We are both the same age, but he goes to school on the Reservation. So we really don't get to see a lot of each other when school starts up. When Edward and I had started dating I kind of ignored Jacob. I never went to see him. Our only connection was our dad's. Charlie would tell me what Jake was up to and Billy would tell Jake what I was doing. But we seemed to get closer when Edward broke things off.

I remember he came to the house to watch a game only a few days after the break up. When he asked me what was wrong I just blurted the whole thing out to him. He comforted me. It felt good to talk about it and get it off my chest. But I was still upset by the whole thing. But every time I was with Jacob he made things a little better. Even if it was just for a few hours.

I pulled up to the little house and parked my truck in the little drive way. That's when I saw that there were no lights on in the house. And Jacob's car was gone.

I felt stupid coming here. What was I thinking? I was just about to start up my truck again when I saw Jacob's shed door swing open and the light come on. I looked and saw that Jacob was standing there wheeling his bike out. I didn't think twice when I jumped out the truck and walked over to him.

On my way he saw me and waved with a confused look on his face. That's when I noticed that I still wasn't wearing any shoes. The ground was wet and I kept stepping in mud puddles. Just great! I said to myself.

"Bells what are you doing here? And why don't you have any shoes on?" Jake said.

"Well I kind of ran out the house without thinking to put any on."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Because you come to my house at 10:00 at night not wearing any shoes and your eyes are all puffy so you must have been crying."

Jacob always said that I was like an open book. That I was easy to read.

"I just needed someone to talk to." I said.

"Come on inside. I'll get you something to eat and drink. You look a little pale."

"Okay." I said. Jacob put the kick stand on his bike down and led me to the house. Jacob's house was small but comforting. It was only him and his dad that lived there so I guess they really didn't need a big house. Jacob's mom died when Jacob was 5 years old. I remember that was the first funeral I went to. Jacob cried and so did I.

We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the small table while Jacob turned on some lights and walked over to the fridge and took out some milk. Then he brought two glasses and a bag of cookies over to me. I smiled at him while he was pouring me a glass. I loved cookies and milk. It made me feel better. The fact the Jacob remembered that shocked me.

"So tell me all about it." Jacob said opening the bag of cookies and sitting down across from me.

I began telling him everything. He was a good listener. He always had been. He never once interrupted me. He just let me rant. I was proud of myself. I didn't once cry. Maybe I was getting better. Maybe just the shock of things earlier made me freak out.

"So that' how I ended up here without any shoes on." I finished. I took a deep breath not realizing that I was holding it in. I looked up at Jacob and he just looked down at his glass of milk.

"Why do you let him bother you so much Bella? I mean I'm glad you finally put him in his place, but you shouldn't have locked yourself in the bathroom. You should have just gone to the party and act like he didn't exist."

"Jake I tried. I wanted to do that. But I don't know something came over me, and I just didn't want to try. I just wanted to stay there in all my misery."

"Well I think that was a stupid thing for you to do. You just showed him that you're not over him."

I was shocked at what Jacob was telling me. He never acted this way to me before.

"Jake what's gotten into you?"

"I'm just saying that now that he's back you're just going to go running back to him. You are going to drop everything and forgive him. I know you Bella."

"Well you must not know me well enough because I will never forgive him and I'm not running back to him." I was starting to get mad now. This wasn't how I wanted things to go.

"Really?" Jacob asked in a softer voice.

"Yes really. I don't love him anymore." I was surprised at how easy it was for me to say that. But there was a part of me that knew no matter how hard I tried I will always have a spot for him in my heart. The saying that you never get over your first love really is a true statement.

"Bella I have to tell you something." Jacob said standing up and coming kneel in front of me. I got really nervous all of a sudden. He wasn't going to propose was he?

"Jake what are you doing?"

"Bella I love you."

"What?" Did I just hear him correctly? Did he say he loved me?

"I love you. I have for a very long time now. But Edward was always in the way of us. Now that you admitted that you don't love him we can finally be together." Jacob said taking my hands in his pressing them to his chest.

"Fell my heart. It only beats for you Bella. I love you. I want you to pick me over him. I want to be with you forever."

Okay so that was very corny for him to say. I mean here's this big guy standing in front of me spitting out crappy lines. Edward was never the romantic type. And I was okay with that because I really wasn't into the whole romantic thing either. We didn't need to say stupid things like 'my heart only beats for you' who does that? Apparently Jacob thinks it's romantic. Maybe it is to him. But me not so much. I tried very hard not to laugh, but a smile appeared on my face. I worried that he might take that smile the wrong way. I quickly composed myself and tried to act serious.

"Jake I…." but I was caught off by his lips on mine. It didn't feel right. I tried to pull away but he moved his hands to my head pulling me closer to him. I tried to push him off and away from me but he didn't budge. It took all the strength I had to pull him away, and when he finally got the idea he stopped.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled at him standing up and kicking my chair back.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jacob asked confused. Was he serious? Did he not realize that I wasn't kissing him back? I was trying to get him off of me the entire time.

"Jacob I never once asked you to kiss me. And I think it was a pretty shitty thing for you to do. I'm leaving."

"Bella wait don't you love me too?" he yelled at me while I was walking out the door to my truck.

"No Jacob I don't love you. Not like that at least. You're more like a brother to me." I said getting into my truck. I needed to get out of here.

"But you just said that you were over Edward."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm just going to run to you Jacob."

"Bella come back please we can talk about this. I know you have feelings for me. I can feel it."

"Good bye Jacob." I said before I started my truck and drove away.

This is just great. My ex boyfriend shows up at my house. Then I try to talk to my best friend about it and he kisses me telling me that he loves me. Can my night get any worse?

I was half way back to my house when my truck made a really weird noise and came to a complete stop. I looked and saw that I was out of gas.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled hitting the steering wheel and jumping out of the truck. I hit the tires with my barefoot and that cause me more pain than the truck.

I let out a few more screams and a few choice words and asked why god hates me.

That's when I saw two head lights come on a little ways down the road and a silver car approach me.

I couldn't be. Could it?

The car parked itself across the road from me. And a tall figure stepped out and walk slowly towards me.

I should be scared for my life. I mean this could have been some serial killer or a rapist. But of course it was much worse than that. I would have gladly taken the rapist.

"Out of gas?" he asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Same old Bella I see. Nothing has changed." He smiled. How can he smile at a time like this? His mood swings was giving me whip lash. I was pissed. And mad out of my mind. I was like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode! And here he is smiling away like nothing happened.

"Just give me a ride back to my house." I said taking my keys out of the ignition and walking across the street to his car.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"NO it's not a good idea. But it's the only one I got. If you have something to share or a better idea then it would be much appreciated."

"Well I lied. You did change."

"Just drive me home Edward!"

~&^%$%&~

The car ride was silent. Not that I was in the mood to talk anyway. I can't believe I'm in this situation. God must really have it in for me tonight.

I tried to keep my eyes out the window and not look at him. But he made it very hard. You know when you stare at the sun. You know it's a bad idea and it starts to hurt your eyes after a while, but you just can't seem to look away. Well that's what this felt like.

"So?" Edward asked.

"So what?" I answered with venom.

"You aren't going to say sorry?"

"Sorry for what?"

"For hitting me."

Are you fucking kidding me? This man wants an apology? He better be glad I just hit him across the face and not punch him in the stomach and kneed him in the balls.

"No because I'm not sorry."

"Well I guess I deserved it then."

"Yes!" I laughed. "You did deserve it. And I let you off easy with just hitting your pretty face. I could have done more damage if I wanted to."

"Oh really like what?"

"Plenty of things." I said turning my head and looked out the window again.

"But you didn't. I have a theory on that." oh here we go with Edward and his theories. We use to play this all the time. We would pick a topic and we would each give our theories on it. We would usually debate on it. Most of the time it ended in a fight. But making up with Edward after was very rewarding. It was worth the fight if you ask me.

"And what's the theory?" I asked. I had to admit I was curious.

"You still love me, and can't really hurt me if you tried."

I was shocked by his words. He thinks I still love him? Well I got news for you Edward Cullen I don't want anything to do with you. Is he really serious about this? I could have hit him harder if I tried. I was just upset that's all. Right?

"I'm done talking just drive." I said.

"Suit yourself." He said.

We had reached my house and I breathed a sigh of relief. I could finally get away from him and out of this tiny space we are forced to be in.

I saw that all the cars were gone and there weren't any people hanging around. Mom and dad must have sent everyone home. Great. I'll never hear the end of that one.

Edward pulled into my drive way and turned off the car. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and got out of there. When I was rounding the front of it I saw that Edward was getting out as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he walked up beside me.

"I'm walking you to the door." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I asked. He was really starting to confuse me.

"Because it's the right thing to do. The guy always walks the girl to her door." He said.

"Well I don't want you to. Just get back in your car and leave." I said turning around. I made it to the front door and saw that he was right behind me.

"What don't you get that I don't want you anywhere near me Edward. Do I have to write it across my forehead? Just get away from me." I said turning the door knob just when I was about to walk inside Edward said something.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. I never wanted things to be like this. I'm sorry."

Edward's face turned serious. I could always tell if he was telling the truth. When he lied he could never look me in the eyes. But now standing just a few inches from him I could look deep into his dark green eyes. There was nothing but truth in his words. He really looked like he was sorry.

"I'm never going to forgive you." I said.

"I know and I didn't expect you to. I just want to say it out loud."

I couldn't take this anymore. I had had enough for one day. Without another word I walked inside and closed the door. When I turned around I saw my family standing there in the foyer. They heard everything.

All their faces looked concerned. My mother walked to me and gave me a hug and a kiss. The house was still decorated but there wasn't a soul in sight. It was just the four of us.

"You okay." My mother whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head.

"My truck is out of gas. I left it down the road by the Patrick's house." I said to my father. While giving him the keys I had been holding in my hand.

"Emmett and I will go and get it. Don't worry about a thing sweet pea." My dad said to me while grabbing his keys and walking out the door with Emmett in tow.

"I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed." I said

"Okay if you need anything just let me know."

"Okay. Goodnight." I said.

"Oh and Bella." My mother said. "We'll talk about your punishment tomorrow. You know better than to run off like that without your cell phone. Thank god Jake called to let us know where you were."

I was angry now. Not just about the punishment. I knew that was coming a mile away. But the fact the Jake called was infuriating to me. I bet he didn't even say anything about the kiss.

I didn't say anything to comment. Instead I just walked the stairs to my room and closed the door. I had no intentions of leaving my room for a very long time.

~&%$&%$#~

**Edward's POV- a few minutes earlier in the car-**

I just stayed there in my car on the side of the road. I didn't feel like driving anyway. There was nowhere worth going. My cell phone hadn't stopped ringing since I left her hose. When I finally grabbed it off the passenger seat I looked and saw that Emmett had called 5 times and left 6 text messages.

When he called again a few seconds later I picked up.

"What."

"_Man don't drive it's not safe. You're depressed I don't want you to do anything stupid."_

"Emmett I'm parked on the side of the road by the Patrick's house. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just need some time to myself."

"_I'm sorry about all this man. I take all the blame for it."_

"It's not your fault Emmett. If it's anyone's fault its mine. It's always been my fault. I just don't know how to make things better."

"_Do you still love her?"_ Emmett asked.

Did I? Did I still love her? I never stopped thinking about her. She still managed to take my breath away just seeing her for the first time in 2 years tonight. I care for her. I want nothing more than to take all her pain and suffering away. She is still the only person I think about when I picture my life 10 years down the line. I guess I did still love her.

"I do. But it's too late." I said.

"_Come on dude don't give up. Yea you fucked up, but now might be your chance to fight for her. I know she still feels something for you. She wouldn't have locked herself in the bathroom if she didn't care. She loves you man. You just have to show her that you care and she'll be yours."_

Emmett did make a good point. I almost believed him. Did he really think I could get her back?

"She hates me."

"_Yea what girl wouldn't hate the guy who broke their heart? You have to show her that you changed and that you made the mistake. Apologize to her. Maybe that will soften her up."_

"Emmett are you really giving me advice on how to win your sister back?"

"_Yes I am. I have spent 2 years of my life watching both of you be miserable without each other, and I'm sick and tired of it. If you won't do something than I will and trust me you won't like it."_

I could only imagine what Emmett had planned and it didn't look to promising. I picture me and Bella handcuffed to each other and Emmett standing over us and making us talk to each other until we made up.

On second thought the handcuffs don't sound like a bad idea. Minus Emmett being there. Focus Edward.

"Emmett this is something have to do by myself. I don't need your help. But thanks for the support. I know I've been a shitty friend for the last 2 years."

"_Don't worry about it Edward. Just focus on how you're going to get Bella back."_

"Thanks Em. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Okay see you later man." _

I hung up the phone and my mood instantly changed. I was happy almost excited. I was going to get Bella back. I will have her once again. And this time I'm never going to let her go.

I was just about to start up my car and head home when I saw 2 head lights coming my way. I was going to wait until then passed but the car came to a complete stop and a person stepped out.

God must really love me I thought to myself.

She was so cute when she was mad. She yelled and screamed and kicked her truck. And I noticed she still wasn't wearing any shoes. I laughed at that fact. Look at me I'm laughing and smiling again.

I started up my car and drove the little distance to get closer to her. She must have run out of gas. Bella never looked to see how much gas she had left. I was always the one to fill up her truck or remind her to stop on her way home from school. I really didn't mind taking care of her like that. I always felt protective of her.

I turned off my car and slowly walked over to her. I didn't need her hitting me again.

"Out of gas?" I asked.

"Yes." She said with no emotion. I could tell she really was mad. I don't know if it was because of me or the fact that she ran out of gas and I would be the one to save her. Probably both.

"Same old Bella I see. Nothing has changed." I smiled trying to lighten the mood but I could see it didn't work on her. She was still mad and not backing down.

"Just give me a ride back to my house." She said getting her keys and walking over to my car. How did she know I would even give her a ride? Well of course I will but her just assuming just kind of ticked me off.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I knew the answer. But I insisted on asking it anyway.

"NO it's not a good idea. But it's the only one I got. If you have something to share or a better idea then it would be much appreciated." She yelled. I said before that she was cute when she was mad, but now she was beautiful. I could see the vein in her forehead start to pop out. That only happened when she was really angry. My Bella never got angry. She was always the shy soft spoken type of girl. But this person in front of me was not the Bella I use to know. She has changed so much. How am I going to get her to fall in love with me again when I didn't even know who she was anymore?

"Well I lied. You did change."

"Just drive me home Edward!"

I tried to make conversation in the car but that blew up in my face. So I tried being a gentleman and walk her to her door. I knew she wouldn't want me too, but it was a nice gesture. My mother raised me right.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm walking you to the door."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. The guy always walks the girl to her door." I admit I was being an ass. I really wasn't trying to be one. I guess it's just my natural instinct. I'm going to have to work on that if I want her back. She doesn't seem to like Assward, and neither do I.

"Well I don't want you to. Just get back in your car and leave." She said turning around and walking up the steps to the front door. Now was my chance. I had to say this before she completely walked away from me.

"What don't you get that I don't want you anywhere near me Edward. Do I have to write it across my forehead? Just get away from me."

"Bella I'm sorry." There that wasn't so hard.

"For what?"

"Everything. I never wanted things to be like this. I'm sorry." Okay that was kind of hard to admit. I don't know why but I could admit to myself and Emmett that I fucked up. But when it came to her it was like cutting my fingers off.

I always wanted to be the right kind of man for Bella. I wanted to be perfect. And showing my imperfections to her was the hardest thing to do.

"I'm never going to forgive you." That killed me more than saying 'I'm sorry'.

"I know and I didn't expect you to. I just want to say it out loud." And with that she walked away like I had done so many times before. So this is what it feels like to be on the other side of a closed door.

I started walking back to my car when Emmett and Charlie came out of the house.

"What happened I thought you were going home?" Emmett asked.

"She ran out of gas and I saw her so I gave her a ride home." I said.

'Well thank you for that Edward. I was just about to go and look for her to make sure she was okay." Charlie said.

"You're welcome sir." I said. Charlie walked over to his curiser leaving me and Emmett alone.

"So did you talk to her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Nothing is going to happen overnight Em. Things like this take time. But now I'm not even sure my plan will work. She's like a different person from who I remember."

"Well then take the time to get to know the new Bella."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"Okay man. Just try. That's all. She's worth the effort."

"I know."

Emmett and Charlie left to get Bella's truck off the side of the road while I made my way home. It was 11 pm and I had a very long day. Everyone in my house was asleep. So I went straight to my bedroom and shut the door. I passed out right when my head hit the pillow. But just before sleep took me away I wished that Bella would give me a second chance.

**AN: So what do yall think? Will Bella give him a second chance? **

**Congrats to ****JacobBlacklover2009**** for guessing and picking out the line with the song lyric in the last chapter. It was Begging on your knees by Victoria Justice. If you haven't heard it check it out on YouTube.**

**So you're probably wondering why I'm spitting out these chapter super fast. Well it's all because of yall.**

**When I checked my email I had 40 messages in my inbox with reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and favorite alerts. That put a big ol' smile on my face. So I woke up this morning and wrote this chapter for yall and put it up because you all are just so AWSOME!**

**Thank you so much for reading this story and finding the time to review and put me on your alerts. You really made my day! **

**If I keep getting this kind of feedback you will never have to wait very long for a chapter update. You give me the inspiration and the fire to write.**

**Review and let me know what you think. **

**And if you are a writer and want me to check out your stories and rec them on here I will be more than happy to :)**

**Until next time…**

**~mmc13~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

2 weeks without my truck, cell phone, and internet access.

That was my punishment, and surprisingly I was okay with it. I really didn't use my phone too much. And I'm not one to waste countless hours every day on Facebook or other websites were I write down everything that I'm going to be doing that day. No offence to those who do.

But my truck I was going to die without. It is my only way to escape from this house. It's more of a punishment to Emmett because now he is the one who has to drive me around where ever I want to go for 2 weeks. Sucker! Yesterday I made him take me to the drug store to buy tampons.

It's been exactly 5 days since graduation, Edward coming over, Jacob confessing that he loves me, the car ride with Edward, Edward apologizing, and getting grounded for 2 weeks.

Wow some summer this will be if all of that happened in one day.

Edward surprised me that night though. I never in a million years would have thought he would apologize. I really thought that I would end up apologizing to him.

Edward was always the type of guy that in his eyes he never did any wrong. He was perfect. And for some time I actually believe it. But I was young and everything he said to me was like the bible and he was God.

I thought he would never change. He would always be the same Edward. Never admitting he was in the wrong or that it was his fault. But that night something in his eyes scared me. Maybe he had changed. I wasn't comfortable with change. I have been stuck in this small town with the same group of friends all my life. I have no clue what the world is like outside of Forks. Going away to college is going to be a big change for me, but the fact that Emmett will be there helps a little bit. But it's not like we will be seeing each other all the time. So it's kind of like living on my own. UCLA has a big campus. And I'm sure all the football players get special treatment.

I know for a fact that I don't want to get back together with Edward. I've been there and done that. I can't go through another break up. But I do miss him. And I miss us. The way we use to hang out and act around each other when we were together. But I don't miss it enough to go back to him.

He was just my first love, and my first heartbreak let's not forget that.

It was Wednesday morning around 6:20. My body was still on school time so I woke up like I normally would on a regular school day. I got out of bed and walked over to my bathroom and pulled the sheet on the other side of the door frame and hooking it on the nail I put there.

My door was still broken. Emmett swore he would fix it but just hasn't had the time yet. So until then I'm using a sheet. It's my own personal bathroom that's inside my room so it's not like I really need the privacy. My bedroom door was closed and locked so no one was going to come barging in. but I still felt the need for some type of door.

I washed my face and tried to untangle the mess that was my hair. I gave up after a while and just put it up in a pony tail for the day. I changed out of my pajamas and into an old t shirt and sweats. It's not like I was going anywhere anytime soon. I'm still grounded for another 9 days. Yea I was counting.

I walked down stairs and saw my dad leaving for the police station giving my mother a kiss on the cheek and giving me a 'see you later Bella' as he walked out the front door. Charlie was the police chief here in Forks. But nothing exciting ever happens here. I picture him sitting in his office watching TV and eating greasy hamburgers and fries from the local diner all day long.

My mom works at the local fitness center here in Forks. My mother is a little on the ADD side. She always needs something to do. She was a stay at home mom, but when I started driving she really didn't have anything to do with herself all day. She took up hobbies but she managed to never finish them because she would get board. One of her hobbies was taking yoga classes 3 times a week. She fell in love with it and the yoga instructor offered her a job at the fitness center as a personal trainer. She said yes and has been doing it ever since. She really enjoys it and it keeps her busy. And she gets all the gossip form around town.

"Bye Bella. Have a good day. And no truck." My mother said to me grabbing her yoga mat and her shoes from the closet.

"I know." I said going into the kitchen and getting something to eat. I was starving.

My mother managed to burn dinner last night causing us to order pizza. I went take a bath while waiting for it to arrive and when I came down there was one piece left. And it was already half eaten. Turns out Emmett, being the pig he is, ate most of the pizza by himself not thinking about me while doing it.

So I ate an apple and some left over hot dogs from lunch. But we were out of bread so I had to eat just the hot dog.

Having Emmett home was nice but he sure knew how to eat us out of the house. I was usually the one who did the grocery shopping but with me not being able to drive I haven't made a trip over to the grocery store yet. Maybe my mom and dad will get frustrated with no food in the house and let me off my punishment early.

I looked in the fridge and saw a few eggs left. So I made the most of it and made scrambled eggs. I went to poor me a glass of milk to go with my eggs but we were out of milk too. So I settled for water out the tap.

I was walking into the living room with my plate and glass wanting to watch TV while I ate when the front door swung open.

"Edward go long." I heard Emmett yell. Edward? Edward was here again. Haven't I suffered enough?

Right when I was turning around to see what was going I caught a glimpse of Emmett throwing the football straight to Edward who was running backwards toward me. I tried to get out of the way but I was too late. I was knocked down and had the wind taken out of me. My plate and glass flew out of my hands and broke into a million pieces on the floor. Not to mention that the eggs flew in my hair and water soaked my t shirt. I picked the wrong day to wear white.

I was lying on the ground with my eyes closed because I knew exactly who the body that was on top of me belonged to. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of green ones.

His face was red, there were beads of sweat starting to drip down his face, and he was breathing heavy through his mouth, that was open I might add. In that moment neither one of us said a word. We were just trapped in each other's eyes. Like we were in our own little bubble. And the feeling of his chest contracting on mine with every breath he took made my lady parts take notice. Why must he be so sexy and turn me on when he doesn't even try? _Remember you're mad at him. You don't love him. You don't love him._

"Dude what was that? Didn't your mom ever teach you not to hit a girl?" I heard Emmett from somewhere off to the side. I was still looking at Edward so I couldn't exactly pin point where Emmett was.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Mmmy head." I stuttered. Wow great job Bella. Get yourself under control.

His hand went straight to the back of my head and he started rubbing it. I had to admit it felt kind of nice. _No Bella stop. You hate him._

"Does it hurt here?" he asked.

"Yes." I managed to get out clearly.

"Shit what if she has a concussion. I'm not bringing her to the hospital again. I got my ass chewed out last time. Something about not watching her carefully." Emmett said coming kneel by my side.

"Try to get up Bella, but slowly." Edward said getting off of me and helping me sit up. The back of my head hurt a little but I don't think it's enough to do damage. I was just about to tell them that I was fine when 3 more guys walked into the house. One of them I recognized as Edwards brother Jasper.

"Hey what….oh…um… we'll just wait outside." Jasper said turning around.

"Dude, no I'm staying." One of the other boys said looking straight at me. I was kind of confused as to why he was looking at me so hard. I knew I must look like a mess but it's not really nice to stare.

"Oh My God I love coming here!" the other guy said giving the other dude a high five.

That's when I noticed that they weren't looking at me. They were looking more at my chest. That's when I looked down and saw my white fitted t shirt was completely soaked with my water. And I wasn't wearing a bra. Great. Free show for everybody. I started to use my hands to cover myself up when I felt Edward move from my side to in front of me.

"Everyone has 2 seconds to get out of here or else." Edward said in a very serious voice. I couldn't see his face, but he must have looked very terrifying because Jasper and the two other guys ran out of the house without looking back. Edward pulled his shirt off of himself and gave it to me. Whoa there buddy let's not get crazy. Emmett is still in the room.

"Put this on we'll take you to see my dad just to make sure your okay." Edward said.

"No I'm fine. I don't even feel it anymore. I don't want your shirt." I said getting up and throwing his shirt at him. But I got up too fast making my head spin and my legs give out. Edward caught me. Of course.

"Bella you hit your head pretty hard and it's my fault. Let me take you to my dad." He said handing me back his shirt. Yet again it's all Edward's fault.

"Yea Bells going see Mr. C is better than having to go to the hospital."Emmett said. I gave him a look as if to say 'you're not helping'.

"No I'm fine." I said pushing Edward's hand with the t shirt away from me. I didn't want to accept anything from him.

"Bella don't be difficult." Edward said handing me the shirt again.

"I'm not being difficult. I don't need to get checked out. I'm fine. Now leave it alone." I said pushing his hand away.

"Well then will you please at least put on my shirt?" Edward said.

"Why I have my own shirts upstairs to put on I don't need yours." I spat.

"Well until you do that I would appreciate not have your breast staring at me while I talk to you." He yelled handing me his shirt. This time I took it.

I was more embarrassed that he was looking at my chest than the others were. And a little pissed that he didn't want to look. I mean I still thought he was attractive. Didn't he think I was too? I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl when I was 16. I was still going through my awkward years. But Edward didn't seem to mind about the mild acne I had or my small breast, and I was a little on the chubby side.

I don't want to sound conceited but I do think that I did get prettier. My acne went away thanks to the birth control pill my mother put me on. I guess it was good for one thing. And my breast went up 2 cup sizes. And my face wasn't so round. I developed curves in all the right places and cheering really kept me in shape. Didn't he think I was pretty? _What does it matter anyway Bella you don't love him anymore. None of this stuff matters. You hate him._

"Sorry." I whispered putting his shirt over my head. It was 2 sizes too big on me. And he had been sweating so the shirt was a little damp. That was gross. I was wearing his dirty sweaty shirt.

"Now can I please take you to my dad?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said not looking at him. "But now you have to put on a shirt." I said trying not to smile. I was trying to be funny, but I didn't think it worked.

He smiled back which surprised me. "I have one in my car." he said.

"Okay let's go then before the parentals find out." Emmett said pushing us out the door. Edward guided me to his car with one hand lightly on my back. He even opened my door for me. Why was he being so nice to me? And most importantly why isn't he putting on a shirt? I looked around and didn't see Jasper or the other two guys. They must have left. And thank god for that. I really didn't want to face them after this.

Edward was in perfect shape. He was well built and had the most amazing 6 pack I have ever seen. I just wanted to run my hands over them. _Whoa Bella come back you hate him. Thinking about his abs doesn't help._ It was like he was made of marble and he was perfectly sculpted. I looked up at him before he closed my door. He was beautiful. Even though he was all hot and sweaty, and his hair was all over the place and sticking to his forehead he was still beautiful. I couldn't help myself I just had to look. He stopped for a second and just looked at me. That's when I noticed it.

There was something black on Edwards's right arm. When he turned I saw that it was a tattoo. When did he get a tattoo? _Oh I don't know Bella maybe the 2 years he was off at college_. That scared me. The Edward I knew would never do something like that. He had changed. But come to think of it so have I. we both changed.

Edward noticed me staring at his tattoo. He looked away and put his hand through his hair looking like he was nervous. He quickly closed my door. Was he embarrassed?

Emmett sat in the front seat and closed the door.

"Why'd you have to go and get yourself hurt Bella? And why did you have to go flashing your boobs to my friends? Mom and dad won't find out about this you hear me." Emmett said to me.

"Um Emmett first of all it wasn't my fault that Edward ran into me, and what were you two doing throwing the football inside the house anyway. Second I don't even want to go get checked out because I'm fine. And third I wasn't flashing my boobs at anyone. And fourth what were you all doing up this early anyway."

"We went to the football field to practice for tryouts. Jasper wanted to tag along so we called Peter and Bobby to come too. And what were you doing up this early little missy?" Emmett said. Edward got into the car with a long sleeved shirt on.

"I don't know I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. And I was hungry because someone ate all the pizza last night not thinking about anyone but himself asusual." I said.

"See if you were a normal teenager and slept until 12 this wouldn't be a problem."

"Well if you would follow the rules then this wouldn't be a problem." I yelled.

"What rules are you talking about? You must have really hit your head."

"The rule that says no throwing the ball in the house or did you forget?" I said. That got a laugh out of Edward that made me laugh too_. Wait wait wait hold up. Laughing with the enemy? Wow I really did hit my head hard. Why was I laughing with him? You hate him Bella._

"Just shut up." Emmett said.

Edward turned the music up and we made our way to the Cullen house.

~&^%$%&(~

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a good looking man. I see where Edward gets it from. It must be hard for all those nurses to work so close to him all day long. He's so handsome that it almost hurts to look at him.

He works at the hospital here in Forks and he's very good at what he does. When we arrived at Edward's house we just caught Carlisle before he left for the hospital. He had me go up to the office he had in the house and checked to make sure I didn't have brain damage.

And like I told Edward and Emmett I was fine. Not even a bruise. But as a precaution he told me to take it easy for the rest of the day and take some Tylenol if my head starts to hurt. I thanked him and got out of there as fast as I could. There were too many memories in that house. Edward and I had too many memories in that house.

His mom Esme Cullen is an interior designer and she opened a shop here in Forks, but business here was slow. So she expanded to other towns around the area. She even has a bigger store in Seattle where she spends most of her time. They have a small town house that Esme lives in while she stays in Seattle taking care of things over there. Carlisle would take a few days off of work to go spend time with her in Seattle. So with Edward's parents gone we would have the house to ourselves. Well except for Jasper but he was always up in his room or out with friends.

We weren't allowed to be alone at my house. Someone always had to be there. And if we went up to my room the door had to stay open. But what my parents didn't know didn't hurt them.

We really didn't do anything we weren't suppose to. Okay well that's a lie. We did have sex in the kitchen that one time and we would fool around on the couch or Edward's bedroom, but other than that it was more like playing house.

Edward would cook dinner and we would watch movies. Then we would go up to the music room as Edward calls it, just because it had his piano in it, and he would play for me until I was tired and he took me home.

Oh yea there was another time when we had sex on the piano. Edward said it was always a fantasy of his. And how was I going to say no when he pushed me on top of the thing and spread my legs?

Edward drove Emmett and me home and I went straight to my room to change clothes. My wet T shirt was sticking to me in an uncomfortable way and I still had eggs in my hair. I just decided to take a shower.

When I was done I took the pile of my dirty clothes threw them in the hamper separating the colors from the whites when I stopped and looked at Edward's shirt.

I should give it back to him.

But it was dirty.

I could wash it first.

But I don't think I owe him the favor of washing his clothes.

I could keep it. I'm sure he won't miss it.

No you don't love him anymore. You hate him. Everything is his fault.

But it did smell like him.

Not a dirty smell. But like his deodorant and just like him. I couldn't explain it but Edward had a certain smell to him. Like he just got out of the shower smell. He always smelled fresh and clean. I couldn't help but put his shirt to my nose and take a whiff. Just like I remembered. Maybe things didn't change too much. He still smelled the same. That's when I remember the tattoo. I wondered what made him get one. And what was it of. I really couldn't tell. I thought about ways to bring up the topic to him without seeming nosy when I heard a knock at my door. Wow I was making plans on talking to Edward about what was imprinted on his body. I really did hit my head.

I was walking to open it when I noticed I still had Edward's shirt in my hands. I quickly threw it on my bed and opened the door. And I was met with the devil himself.

"Take this because I know you didn't earlier and you won't do it later on." Edward said handing me a glass of water and some Tylenol. I rolled my eyes at him and took the water and pills from him. I made a big show of me swallowing it and lifting up my tounge to show him that I wasn't going to spit it out. I gave him back the water when I was finished.

"Happy?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Ecstatic." He said leaning against my door frame.

"Um you can go now." I said.

"But you don't want me to go."

"And wouldn't I want you to go?"

"Because you want me to stay here and take care of you."

"Um no you are clearly mistaken. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"It's funny you keep saying that, but we always seem to be in close proximity. Don't you think?" Edward said walking towards me and into my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him backing away from him. I had no clue what he was planning to do to me.

"Relax Bella I'm just setting the water down." He said walking over to my bedside table. Then he proceeded to sit on my bed."

"Okay that's enough you need to go." I said pointing out the door.

"No I think I'll stay and take care of you." Then he had the nerve to lie on MY bed with his arms around his head looking up at me with that stupid grin of his. Was he trying to make me angry? _Wait Bella you already are angry at him don't forget that._

"EMMETT come get your MOTHER FUCKING Friend out of my bed!" I yelled out the door.

"Yea EMMETT, and while you're out of the house at the store why don't you tell your MOTHER FUCKING sister to chill OUT!" Edward yelled back.

"You piece of shit. Why am I here alone with YOU?" I was really angry now.

"Because Emmett ran to the store and we didn't want you to be alone in case you pass out."

"GET THE HELL OUT." I screamed. I'm sure the neighbors heard me.

"NO."

"NO?"

"NO you're not getting rid of me whether you like it or not."

"YOU ARE….are…..youuu….ugh I can't even think of a word that describes what you are to me." I said.

"Sexy, beautiful, smart, shall I go on or would you like to complete the list?"

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you."

"I do tend to amuse people every now and then so yes we can add funny to the list."

"Edward just leave please." I yelled

"Are you begging?"A smile appeared on his face then. Oh I'm going to let you have it Edward.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you. Just to see me beg so you can feel all good about yourself how you have control of me. But you know what Edward I might have been naïve when I was 16 but not anymore. I know what you use to do to me. You would make me think you were god and you had me hanging on your every word. You couldn't control someone who was your own age so you had to pick Emmett's poor little sister." I got in his face when I told him all of this. I wanted him to hear me loud and clear.

"Is that what you think I did to you Bella? You think I manipulated you into thinking I was god?" Edward's tone changed. He wasn't yelling anymore.

"That's what I know Edward."

"You don't know me at all do you? Did you even love me? Or was I all part of your plan. Ms. 'I'm dating the head football player and now I think I'm superior to everyone.'"

"I never thought I was above anyone Edward. And Yes I did love you. That's more than you can say."

"Bella I loved you more than you will ever know." He was back to screaming again.

"Then why did YOU break up with me then? Why couldn't we stay together? We could have made it work Edward. But you threw in the towel only 5 months into it." Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but it was okay I needed to get this all out.

"I have my reasons Bella."

"Then let's hear them. I've always wanted to know why the great Edward Cullen broke up with me poor little Isabella Swan." I was yelling again.

"YOU wouldn't understand. No one understands." He yelled putting his hands through his hair and tugging at the ends.

"How do you know if I would understand or not? Maybe I could understand better than anyone. Have you ever thought of that? You use to always tell me everything Edward. Why did it all stop?"

"Because it had to okay. Just leave it alone."

"Oh so we can talk about me and my problems but when I want to know something about you you want to stop talking about it." Something clicked on inside of Edward. His face was livid now. It was just angry he was furious. Well that's good for you Edward. Finally get what you deserve.

"You know I don't even know what I ever saw in you. I don't know why I kept you around" Edward said getting up off the bed and walking out of the door, but before he left he had one more thing to say.

"Oh yea I remember you were a good fuck. An easy little freshman that let me into her pants. That's why I kept you around."

Then he left. The tears really started to come now. I can't believe he just said that to me. God I was so stupid. How did I ever think we could work? He's an ass who should build a bridge and jump over it.

I walked over to my bed and lied down letting the emptiness and tears take over me. I was broken once again by Edward Cullen. I reached out to find something to whip my face with. And when I opened my eyes I saw that I was holding his T shirt. I really wanted to hate him. I wanted him to get out of my life. I didn't want him to exist. But I held on to his shirt like my life depended on it.

No matter what he said to me.

No matter what he did to me.

No matter how hard I tried.

I was never going to get over EDWARD CULLEN. And that pissed me off.

**AN: I bet a lot of you hate me. **

**I'm sure some of you were on Edward's side last chapter cheering him on with winning Bella back. Then you read this and are back to hating him. **

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**I have another rec for yall.**

**My Generation by danceballet21**

**It's about a film crew following 8 people on their last few days of high school and they talk about where they think they want to be in 10 years. 10 years later we see exactly where they ended up.**

**It's good so far. You should check it out. And if you do tell her I sent you:)**

**Until next time…**

**~mmc13~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Summer had officially started here around Forks. Kids were everywhere playing in the streets of the neighborhood riding bikes on those rare sunny days, or playing in the rain and mud.

For us teenagers we would go to a different party every night, ride up to Port Angeles to go shopping or watch a movie, staying up all night doing nothing while sleeping during the day.

But what was I doing while all of this was going on outside my bedroom door. Well I was wasting away days just lying in my bed doing nothing. Because I couldn't make myself care. I didn't care about my family, I didn't care about my friends, I didn't care if I haven't taken a shower in 2 days.

The only thing I cared about was Edward Cullen. And that made me furious. How can I still care about someone like that?

I tried for 2 years to forget about him, and I was just starting to be okay with things and except everything that had happened. But everything came crashing down once again.

A part of me hates him for what he said to me that day. But the other part of me accepted that it was probably true. I was just a good fuck to him. There was never a real connection between us. He never loved me. Everything was a lie. I felt sick to my stomach knowing that I just let it happen. But I didn't know any better. I was in love with him. And love makes you blind.

That day when Emmett came back he found me on my bed curled up in a ball crying my eyes out. He asked what was wrong, but I didn't give him an answer. He just asked 'was it Edward?" and I guess the look on my face said it all because he hit my wall with his fist and stormed out of my room letting out a couple of 'mother fuckers' and 'I'm going to kill him'. I could hear the front door slam shut.

I don't know what Emmett did or said to Edward and I really didn't care, but Emmett never brought up the topic to me. Now 3 weeks later I was still crying in my room alone because of him.

Alice and Rose came over almost every day trying to get me to go somewhere and do something with them, but I just wanted to be alone and suffer in silence.

The real reason for me not wanting to leave my room was because I was scared that I was going to run into Edward. And I just couldn't handle seeing him after everything now. He hasn't come by to the house, or I think he hasn't. And Emmett doesn't talk about anything Edward related around me.

My parents started to worry that I might have depression. This is the second time in my life that I have locked myself in my room for several days not talking to anyone. The first time was when he broke up with me.

They came into my room and ask if I wanted to see a doctor about all of this. That just set me off and I yelled and screamed that I wasn't crazy and that I didn't want to see a doctor. They left me alone after that and didn't bring up the subject. Maybe I should see someone. Just to talk to and get this all off my chest. Maybe they can knock some sense into me and guide me toward the road that doesn't have anything to do with Edward.

Why did my life have to end up this way?

Why couldn't I just fall in love with someone my own age and have a happy relationship with?

Why did he have to make things difficult?

Why can't I move on from him?

So many questions went through my head. And I didn't have an answer for one of them. I just want to get better.

~*&$%*~

"Get up sunshine! You are getting out of this house today and breathe in that fresh air that you can only get by being outside." I heard Alice say as she pulled back the curtains of my window letting in the sunlight. I was still asleep and the bright light hurt my eyes. When I looked up at my clock I saw that it was 1pm. I slept through most of the day.

"Come on Bella I brought my make up case and I few new outfits my mom sent over. We are having a girls day in Port Angeles." Alice said pulling the covers off of my body. I was suddenly cold after that.

"Alice I don't want to go. Please don't make me." I begged.

"Bella I have had enough of all this moping. You need to get out of this house, and out of those clothes. Come on don't make me throw you in that tub and force you to take a shower because I will."

I have known Alice for quite a few years now and I know when she is serious about something. And right now she wasn't joking. She really will throw me in the tub.

"Okay." I said getting out of my warm bed and into my bathroom. Emmett had finally fixed the door so I had some privacy again.

I turned on the hot water and let the steam take over before I got in. I walked over and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I just got ran over by a bus. My eyes were puffy from all the crying. My hair hadn't been brushed in forever and I started to smell a little. Gross. How could I let myself look like this?

I got into the hot water and let it relax me. I forgot how good the hot water made me feel. I reached for my shampoo and washed my hair and tried to get the knots and tangles out.

When I was finished I dried off and put on my pink robe and made my way back to my room

"Well praise the good lord above. She's out of bed and showered."

"Nice to see you too Rosalie." I said.

"Now come sit so I can do something with that hair." Rose said.

"You guys I don't think this is such a good idea." I said.

"No it's a GREAT idea Bella. I will not let you sit in this room all summer wallowing in your own self pity. You need to get out in the real world and have some fun again." Alice said in her usual high pitched voice. You really couldn't tame Alice if you tried. She was life the Energizer Bunny. She was always on go.

"What if we see…..him?" I managed to get out.

"Is that why you won't go out with us?" Rose said looking at me through the mirror while brushing my hair.

"No." I lied.

"Bella you really need to get over him." Alice said.

If she only knew. I didn't even tell my best friends why I was acting this way. They just assume it's because of what happened at the party. They don't know about the fight me and Edward had and the words that were said. I really didn't tell anyone. The only person who might know about it is Emmett and the only reason he might know is because Edward might have told him. I didn't want to tell anyone about it. For one I didn't want to relive the events and second I didn't want anyone being made at Edward. He was just telling the truth. It's my fault that I take everything to heart. It's my fault I'm this way. I shouldn't have got involved with him in the first place.

"It's not that simple Alice." I said looking down.

"Well follow the golden rule. The only way to get over a guy is to date another guy." Rose said.

"That's the golden rule Rose? I thought it was chicks before dicks."Alice said.

"Well that's the other one. But the first is the most important."Rose said.

"So what do you say Bella. Mike Newton is throwing a party tonight. Everyone has been asking for you." Alice said.

"No I don't want to go to the party." Mike Newton lived just a few houses away from Edward. There was no way I was going to get that close to him.

"Oh Bella he won't be there I promise." Alice said to me while she walked over and started doing my makeup.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

~%$%&&~

The rest of the day was spent shopping for outfits for the party. I had a miserable time, and I made sure everyone knew it too. Every 5 seconds I made it a point to complain about something and beg for them to take me home. But after a while Rose and Alice ignored me and didn't say anything to me and my little outburst.

We went back to Roses house to get ready all over again. That's right. I took another shower, which isn't a bad thing, and Rose and Alice redid my hair and makeup. It was torture. I just wanted to go home and maybe read a book. I rather be doing anything but this.

"Oh Bella you look so hot." Rose said as I came from the bathroom.

"Thanks Rose." I said. I wasn't amused. I know she was just trying to make me feel better and make me want to go to the party, but it wasn't working.

We made it to the party fashionably late as Alice puts it. Everyone was already there and I'm sure half the party was tipsy. Mike's parents didn't have a problem with underage drinking. But everyone had to provide their own beer. Not a lot of people liked Mike. They just tolerated him because of his parties. Which without alcohol they would suck.

"Okay now the party can start I have arrived!" Rose shouted when we walked through the front door. Everyone shouted and raised their beer to us. Rose sure knew how to control a crowd.

"OMG Bella. I can't believe you made it. I was like so worried about you. Are you okay?" Jessica Stanley asked me. She was on the cheerleader squad with me. I wouldn't call her a friend, but we have known each other since kindergarten.

"Yea I'm fine Jess." I said trying to pull off a smile. I think it worked.

"OMG did you see the hot guy that works at the diner? He's like from Europe or something. He's staying with his aunt and uncle for the summer to earn money for college or something like that. Omg Bella his voice is so sexy. I had to change my underwear after I ate lunch the other day." Jessica said.

"No I haven't really been to the diner lately. But I'll be sure to check him out."I said trying to play along. Jessica was nice to hang around, but she just doesn't know when enough is enough. I was going to come up with a lie to try to get away from her. Alice and Rose and ditched me right when we walked through the door. If they wanted me to come to this stupid party they should at least stay by my side and talk to me. Some friends they are.

"Oh we should go have lunch tomorrow. Are you free?" I wanted to say no, but the look on Jessica's face got to me. She looked like an eager puppy that wanted you to pick him up. I was weak when it came to other people's feelings. I just couldn't say no even if I tried. I hated letting people down.

"Yea sure I'm free." I said.

"Great I'll pick you up around 11:00 so we can get there before the lunch rush comes in and he's like super busy. Then we won't have time to flirt with him." Jessica said jumping up and down. Wow she must really like this guy.

'Okay. I'm going get something to drink I'll be right back."

"Okay hurry back I want to tell you more about him."

"Okay." I said walking away. There was no way in hell that I was going back to her. I had enough for tonight and I just got here.

I made my way through the house to get to the kitchen. I was stopped by people along the way asking what I was up too. I just lied and said I was busy. They left it alone after that seeing that I wasn't going to talk about it.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the ice chest they had on the counter and I went to look for something to do. I wasn't in the mood to talk to people. Maybe I can lock myself in the bathroom until the party is over. Then I got a brilliant idea.

I'm going to ditch this party. I looked around and saw that Rose and Alice had the whole male population surrounding them while they took body shots off each other. They wouldn't even miss me.

I used the side door to make my escape. No one saw me. I sent a quick text to Rose saying that I didn't feel good and that I was going home. I knew she wouldn't see it until later on. And that was the plan. I would be home by the time she tried to stop me.

I walked onto the front lawn and that's when I noticed that I didn't have a ride home. Alice drove us in her car. I could call Emmett to come get me. But I don't know what he was doing tonight. I would call my parents but Alice said she already told them that I was spending the day with them and going to a party tonight so they decide to have a date night and watch a movie in Port Angeles.

I could just walk its only about 3 miles. I could do that.

I started to walk down the side walk when I tripped on something and fell. I cursed Alice for making me wear high heels. I moved my foot and thank got it wasn't broken or sprained. So I got up and sat down in the grass and called Emmett. There was no way I was going to make it 3 miles walking in those heels. Emmett picked up on the 2nd ring.

"_Hello?"_ he said.

"Can you come get me?"

"_Right now?"_

"Yes right now I'm at Mike's."

"_What are you doing at Mike's?"_

"He's having a party, but I'm not in the party mood."

_"Can't you get anyone else to do it Bells?" _

"No Rose and Alice are…busy..and I think everyone else to too intoxicate to drive. Please Em I just want to go home."

"_Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes, but I'll warn you now that you won't like it."_

"Why won't I like it?"

"_Because I have people in my car right now. Me and the guys are coming back from the diner and we were going back to the house to hang out." _

"I don't care just come get me." I said and hung up. I waited on the grass for what felt like forever when I saw head lights coming toward me. Then as they got closer I saw that it was Emmett. He stopped right in front of me and I opened the back door and jumped up to get in. Emmett insisted to jack his jeep up with these mega huge tires. Boys.

I managed to get in with the death traps that Alice calls fashion and sit next to someone in the back seat. I put my cell phone in my purse and finally looked up to see why Emmett wasn't moving. But I wish I wouldn't have.

Sitting next to me in the back seat of Emmett's car was Jasper. Next to Jasper was Jacob Black. Then staring at me from the passenger seat was Edward.

FUCK… MY… LIFE.

"Oh great. Just perfect. Let me out." I yelled trying to open the door, but Emmett had locked it and started moving. Great!

"Emmett let me out of this car now or I'll let myself out." I said.

"What you going to do? Jump out of a moving vehicle?" Emmett laughed.

"Yea I will. Let me out!"

"Chill out Bells. I already told you, you weren't going to like it. Now just shut up we're almost home."

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward was looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I said looking at him. That's when I saw that Edward left eye was completely back and swollen, and he had a cut on his lip. It looked like it had heeled some. It wasn't a recent injury. I wonder how he got that.

He just shook his head and turned around facing the window. I looked and saw Jasper was trying hard not to look at either one of us. He was keeping his face on the road in front of us. I looked over at Jake and he was smiling away waving at me.

"Hey Bells long time no see." Jake said.

"Yea well there's a reason for that Jacob."

"I know. I tried calling you a few times but you never answered."

"I was busy and I really didn't want to talk to you."

"Oh come on Bells don't be like that. It was just a kiss."

Emmett stopped that car abruptly and made all of us jerk forward.

"YOUKISSED BELLA?" Emmett yelled. Edward was staring at me again.

"Yep on the lips too." Jake said with a proud smile.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you and Jake finally hooked up?" Emmett said giving Jake a high five. Okay if it wasn't awkward before it was now. And what did he mean my 'finally' was he waiting for me and Jake to get together? I'm sure Emmett probably put him up to the whole thing. I had the sudden urge to kick Emmett in the balls right now.

"NO we did not 'hook up'." I said with air quotes. "He kissed me and I pushed him away. It wasn't even that great." I could have sworn I saw Edward sigh in relief.

"And how would you know what's considered good or not? How many guys have you kissed? I'm sure it's not a lot so you wouldn't know what a real kiss feels like." Jake asked me. What was it with guys these days? All they want to do is make me angry and upset.

"I'm not talking to you anymore. And I'm not some slut that kisses people jus t for the experience." I said turning away from everyone and putting my forehead against the cold glass of the window. Why is it taking so long to get home?

"HAHA hey Bells don't you think it's funny that the two people you ever kissed is sitting in this car right now? How many times does that happen?" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett shut up." I was surprised to hear Edward speak. I kicked the back of his seat for empathizes.

"Or what? You want me to give you another black eye Cullen." Wow Emmett gave Edward the black eye. That made me feel a little better. I wonder what Edward told him? Did he tell him about our fight?

After a few minutes of much needed silence we finally made it to my house. My parents must still be out because the car gone and the lights were off in the house.

Once Emmett parked the Jeep I ran out of there as fast as I could and made my way up the steps only to be greeted by a locked door, and I didn't have my keys. I had to wait for Emmett to get his slow ass out of the car. Walk around the back and open the trunk. And then come over and unlock the door.

Edward stayed his distance away from me. But I got a good look of his entire face now. He had a cut on his forehead that went from his hairline to his eyebrow. And he had some bruising on his right cheek bone.

Before I could stop to think about what I was doing I walked over to him and put my hands over his scraps and scars.

"My god Emmett did you try to kill him? Look at what you've done?" It came out more aggressive than I wanted it to. It sounded like I was defending Edward. I hated myself for caring.

"Bella stop. Its okay I deserved it." Edward whispered to me. He took my hands away from his face and just held on to them.

"No it's not okay Edward. Look at your face. He could have given you brain damage."

"I'm fine my dad took care of me."

"Yea Bells don't freak out. It's all good." Emmett said walking into the house with Jasper and Jake following him. It was just Edward and me outside alone.

"Are you okay." I asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Are you okay?" I knew his words had a double meaning.

"No." I said truthfully. I hated that I could tell him the truth when I couldn't tell anyone else.

"I'm sorry. Again. I didn't mean to say that. You just made me so angry Bella."

"You were just telling the truth." I said.

"No Bella what I said was a lie. I didn't mean it. I said it out of angry. I'm sorry. Just let's talk and let me explain myself. I really didn't mean it."

And there I was standing outside my house with Edward saying he was sorry again. And he still was holding my hands.

The words 'I forgive you' were on the tip of my tongue. I was just about to say them, but I stopped myself. I didn't forgive him. Yet.

I just looked up at him. His face was bruised and damaged because of me. Well Emmett did it but I'm sure he did it for me. I wanted to hug him and make him feel better. I know it had to hurt. But I stopped myself again. I wasn't going to forgive him. I wanted him to hurt like I have been hurting. I needed to do something. I needed a plan.

A plan to get my revenge on Edward Cullen.

No I needed something better than revenge! I needed him to get a dose of his own medicine. Then after all is said and done I'll forgive him.

I could forgive him. Maybe that will get my life back in order. I could be happy again.

I took my hands out of his and walked away. Into the house and up to my bedroom.

I took out an old notebook and a pen and started writing down ways to get my revenge!

**AN: I love you guys!**

**Your reviews just make me so happy. But it also makes me nervous too. Now I have a pressure to make this story perfect for you all.**

**So I bet you didn't see this coming. I had to incorporate the title of the story in here somewhere. ;)**

**So if you want an Edward's POV about how Emmett beat him up let me know. I might add it to the story or keep it as an outtake. Let me know!**

**I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed and or put this story on alerts/favorites. You guys rock!**

**Until next time…**

**~mmc13~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

Okay so yelling at her wasn't a good idea.

Calling her names wasn't a good idea.

And saying that she was just a piece of ass to me definitely wasn't a good idea.

Great job Edward! No really you've done a wonderful job of getting Bella back.

I regretted those words the moment they came out of my mouth. I wish there was something I could do or say to prove that I didn't mean a single word. If I could just sit her down for 5 minutes and tell her everything. Then maybe she won't hate me for the rest of my life. But the chances of her even breathing the same air as me were slim to none. Maybe even less than slim.

I ran out of that house not looking back, and before I knew it I had driven all the way home. She just makes me so mad sometimes. How could she think I didn't love her? She thinks I manipulated her. I would love to read her mind so I can see what's going on in that pretty little head of hers.

My dad was at work and my mom was in Seattle this week. Jasper was out with friends. So I was home alone. That was worst than having a house full of people. I couldn't take the silence.

I hated myself for what I said to her. And I couldn't help but replay it over and over again in my head. I couldn't stand to be in this house. It felt like I was suffocating. I ran outside and just took a few deep breaths but it wasn't working. I was having a panic attack I think. My legs gave out from under me and I fell to the ground. I just lied there in the damp grass not wanting to move. I couldn't make myself care about anything going on around me. I just wanted to disappear. No I wanted to go back and explain myself.

I found the strength to sit up. I stayed there pulling my hair cursing at myself for being a dick. That's when I knew I had to make things right. I had to go back to her house. I had to take care of her. I had to make things better.

I stood up and walked back into the house. I grabbed my keys that I threw at the wall and made my way to my car when Emmett burst through the front door.

He was furious. And I knew that anger was meant for me and only me. He just looked at me for a long time. His fists were balled up at his sides, and he was breathing hard. I guess he was trying to control himself.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I would like to know why my sister is alone in her room crying once again." Emmett said through clenched teeth. The not hurting me part seemed like a lie. It looked like any second he could jump at me. I had to choose my words carefully.

"I was being a dick." I said truthfully.

"What did you say to her?" he sounded really mad now.

"Nothing. She just freaked out that's all." I couldn't tell him the truth. He would kill me.

"Edward I'm your best friend. I think I can tell when you're not telling me something. Now I'm being very patient with you. What did you say?"

"I would rather we move outside when I tell you. I don't want to get blood on my mother's hard wood floor." I said.

We both walked out the back door. I made sure that he was a few feet away from me. Here goes nothing. Well not nothing. Here goes my life. My best friend was going to kill me. And I deserved it. For all the shit I put her through and myself for the past 2 years. I was finally getting what I deserved. I guess if I had to die this way, I'm glad it was by Emmett. He might take it easy on me.

Yea right. I wouldn't even go easy on me.

"I told Bella that I just kept her around for a piece of ass, and that she was easy and a few other things. But that was the worst." I said. I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

Emmett let out a breath. But it wasn't one of relief.

"I'll give you a 5 second head start. You can run away. But just know that you might be fast, but not fast enough." Emmett said cracking his knuckles and rolling his head around and losing up his shoulders.

"Just make sure to burry my body deep in the woods so I don't get eaten by wolves." I said.

"Dumb ass there is no wolves in Forks."

"Just in case there is just make sure they don't eat my corpse, or any other wild animal for that matter."

"I'm going to miss you man. Can I have your car?"

"Why do you want my car? You have a car."

"I know but your life insurance money will go to your parents. So I plan on selling your car for parts to make some extra cash this summer."

"Just make sure you sell it to someone who will appreciate it."

"Um Edward your time started 3 seconds ago. You have 2 seconds left." And with that I ran like hell into the woods. I was fast. But Emmett was too. I could hear him behind me before I got to the tree line.

I zig zaged all through the woods hopping to loss him. I was starting to get tired and out of breath. I looked behind me and saw Emmett nowhere in sight. Maybe I did lose him. Then I fell. I tripped on a tree truck and hit my head pretty hard against a rock. That caused a hug cut alone my forehead. I used my shirt to whip up the blood that was pouring out. My father always told us that head injuries always bleed faster and more than a usual cut so I wasn't too freaked out.

I got up and looked around. I hadn't taken the trail so I was in the middle of nowhere alone. Great. Well this is better than Emmett killing me. But I might die of starvation out here alone. Great.

I didn't hear anything that would give Emmett away if he was hiding somewhere just watching me. So I started walking back to my house. At least I was walking the way I think was too my house.

Do to my head bleeding some blood got into my eyes making me not able to see anything. That's when I fell once again and busted my lip open. I managed to beat myself up. I didn't need Emmett. When did I get so clumsy? I was a football player for crying out loud. I had great hand eye coronation.

About an hour later I saw my house come into view. I walked out on my lawn and was met with Emmett sitting in a car with a beer in his hand just waiting for me.

"Glad to see you made it out of there. I was getting pretty worried. Looks like my job is done. You clearly beat yourself up." Emmett said taking a sip of his beer.

"I fell." I said.

"Really now let me see." Emmett said getting up and walking toward me. He took a while inspecting my cut and busted lip.

"Damn I did a good job. But wait there's something missing." Emmett said putting his figure up to his chin thinking.

"What's that?" but before I could blink Emmett's fist connected with my eye. I fell to the ground and screamed out in pain.

"Don't you ever disrespect my sister like that again. And if I ever come home to her crying over something you said I WILL kill you. Got that?" Emmett yelled at me. I was still on the ground. I just nodded my head.

"Good now let's go see your dad about that nasty cut." Emmett said putting his hand out for me to take. I took it and he helped me up. My eye was throbbing and my head started to bleed again.

"What's that?" Emmett said pointing in back of me. I started to turn around when Emmett hit me once again but this time it was in the gut. I hunched over in pain and cursed Emmett out at the top of my lungs.

"Sorry dude I couldn't resist. Now this time I'm serious that cut is still bleeding. You might be the once with the brain damage once it's all said and done."

Emmett and I walked to his jeep and I got in still holding on to my stomach.

"Emmett?" I said.

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"You're thanking me?"

"Yea I deserved that, and thanks for not killing me. But just to let you know I was going over there and apologize to her and tell her everything just when you showed up."

"Yea well just to let you know. This is your mess. And you're going to clean it up by the end of the summer."

"I know and I'll do everything in my power to make things better. But I don't think she will ever talk to me after this."

"Don't worry give her some time. I have a plan."

Emmett Swan had a plan. This can't go well.

~&%&$#&~

**Bella's POV**

Lip gloss. Check.

Favorite pink lacy underwear. Check

Lime green push up bra. Check.

Short purple dress that Edward loved. Check.

My plan for revenge was going to be so bitter sweet. Sweet for me, but bitter for Edward. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me.

I talked to Rose and Alice and they both agreed to help when I needed it, but they were on the fence if this was the right thing to do.

My plan was to make Edward fall in love with me all over again. Then right when I have him under my spell I was going to break his heart just like he broke mine. I was going to do whatever it took to win him over.

I was going to be flirty. He always loved to flirt with me before we dated.

I was going to wear tight clothing when I was around him. I knew he couldn't resist.

I was going to make him think he had control.

I was going to make him chocolate cookies because they were his favorite.

I was going to do everything that I would have normally if I was trying to get him to like me without have dated him before. I was going to treat him like Emmett's hot friend that came down from college with him.

I was so excited that I could burst any moment. I talked to Emmett and told him to bring Edward over anytime he wanted. I even told him that me and Edward could try to be friends. He was happy I was putting forth the effort. So tonight Edward was coming over to hang out with Emmett. My parents were out of town visiting my grandparents. So Emmett and I had the house to ourselves for a few days.

I had everything planned out.

I was finishing up my make up when I heard Emmett in the hallway talking to someone. And that someone was Edward. They must be going to his room.

I fluffed my hair one more time and put on my high heels. I was planning to make it look like I was going somewhere. Then I was going to sit in my truck for a few minutes then go back inside and say that I had a change of plans. That way I was stuck in the house with them all night. Alice came up with the idea.

I walked down the hall to Emmett's room and heard music playing and the TV on. I knocked but I knew they probably couldn't hear me so I just opened the door. I saw Emmett sitting on his bed and Edward sitting in his desk chair. They were both watching TV, but when I walked in their attention was on me. I looked at Edward first and saw his eyes go wide and his mouth open in shock. Yes my plan was working. I walked all the way into the room so he could get a closer look.

"I'm leaving." I said to Emmett.

"Were are you going?"

"Rose and Alice want to go out so I'm going with them." I said.

"Okay. Just don't do anything stupid. I'm not bailing you three out of jail at 3 am."

"Whatever." I said walking out the door. "Oh hi Edward." I said turning around to wave at him. He just looked at me, mouth still open, I gave him a wink and shut the door behind me.

I walked to my truck and stayed there for a few minutes and texted Rose and Alice. I told them that phase one was complete. They were happy and told me to text them with the details later tonight. I sent a quick reply and decided I wasted enough time so I made my way inside.

This time they were in the kitchen.

"What are you doing back?" Emmett asked with a mouth full of food.

"Rose got sick so my plans were canceled. Looks like it's just us three for tonight." I said sitting in a chair across form Edward and Emmett. I made sure Edward go a good look at my boobs. I saw him shift in his seat avoiding eye contact with me. This was so much fun.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Me and Edward are chilling in my room. You can do whatever you want." Emmett said.

"Oh come on Emmett it'll be like old times. Remember when we would have sleep over's? We can make a fort in the living room like we use to do, and watch Friday the 13th." I said.

"No."Emmett said.

"Well it's not just up to you Edward has a say. Edward what do you think?" I said turning my attention to him. I bit my lower lip. I knew that use to drive him wild.

"Um..I don't…um…I have to go..um..get my phone." Edward said getting up and walking down the hall.

"What are you doing Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What are you trying to pull? Just the other day you were crying over him and now you want to spend time with him. I don't get you sometimes."

"I'm just trying okay. I'm done with crying over him. I'm over it. I just want to move on and be friends." I was proud of myself. I actually sounded convincing.

"Okay whatever. Just go put on some clothes. I think your giving the poor man a heart attack."

"Whatever." I got up and walked over to the stairs. But not before I ran into Edward.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yea." Edward said.

"Good. So I hope that your okay with all of this." I said.

'Well it's different, but I'm just happy that you're talking to Me." he said with a smile. It was his crocked smile. That's when I lost my train of thought and just stared at him. That smile was dangerous. I can't lose my focus.

"Yea well I want to be friends if that alright."

"Bella you have no idea how great that sounds."

"Good. So I'll see you later." I said walking up the stairs. I swayed my hips giving him something to look at. I got half way up when I turned around.

"Oh and Edward."

"Yea?" he asked. He was still standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Your fly is undone." I said with a smile and biting my lip. He looked down and his face started to get red. He zipped up his pants and looked at me.

"Thanks." He said looking embarrassed.

"No problem." I said walking up the stars to my room.

This was going to be too easy.

**AN: so if some of you are disappointed with Emmett "beating up" Edward I'm sorry. They are best friends and best friends can't stay mad at each other. And I didn't want to write a whole scene describing Emmett beating him up. That's just not my cup of tea. So I thought this was better.**

**So what do you think of Bella's plan for Revenge? I think she has gone crazy. Does anyone agree?**

**Review and tell me what you think. Every time I read a review it leaves a smile on my face. Your thoughts and comments just make me so happy. Keep 'em coming.**

**Until next time…..**

**~mmc13~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"And you called him out on his fly being unzipped?" Rose asked me from across the table.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Wow. I didn't think it would work that fast." Alice said.

"I know me either. But I'm glad it did. The sooner I get him to fall in love with me the better. I could play it off as being a summer romance before I go to college." I said.

Alice, Rose, and I were sitting at a table in the back of the diner. If was a Thursday afternoon and we were just getting something to eat from our day of shopping.

I have to admit the only reason we came here was because of the new guy Jessica introduced me too. And she wasn't lying. He was HOT! And his accent was just icing on the cake. I gushed about him to Alice and Rose and they wanted to come see for themselves so we were eating greasy hamburgers and French fries just so we can see his beautiful face.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Well I overheard Emmett talking to him on the phone and it sounds like Edward is going work out at the fitness center. So I thought I would just ride over there with my mother telling her some lame excuse of wanting to stay in shape. I'll blow his mind in just my sports bra and spandex shorts." I said with a satisfying grin on my face.

"Thanks brilliant! He won't know what to do with himself." Rose said.

"That's the idea." I said. And right then our waiter from heaven had arrived refilling our drinks.

"Can I get you girls anything?" he said with a panty soaking British accent.

"No Robert we're fine for right now. But if we need you we'll let you know." Rose said in a very flirty voice, and adding a wink. He just smiled at her and walked away. I couldn't help but laugh. He was clearly not interested in her. Witch was funny because Rose usually has guys falling all over her. The fact that this hottie didn't seem interested made her feel unwanted. I know it bothered her.

She finally broke things off with Royce finding him in the act of cheating on her. I was so proud of her. But I was in one of my depressing states so Alice was the one to comfort her. I felt bad that I couldn't be there for her.

"I think he might be gay." Rose said once Robert, who he asked to call him Rob, walked away.

"Just because he doesn't give you the time of day Rose doesn't mean he's gay."

"Oh please who doesn't want this?" Rose said pushing up her breast.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend?" I said.

"It's possible. Someone like that can't be single straight or not." Alice said.

"What ever. I will make sure to show him a good time before the summer is over." Rose said with a smile.

"So back to things actually worth talking about. What should I do with my hair for my date Saturday night?" Alice said. She just told us yesterday that she was 'talking' to someone, and that he asked her out on their first official date. I was surprised to hear this. Alice wasn't the type to have boyfriends. She just liked having a good time. She would go out on dates but nothing too serious. She always said how she didn't need a man to tell her what to do. I guess a lot of that comes from me and Edward's relationship.

"Well you could put it up or leave it down. It's not really that long to do anything to." Rose said. I could tell she was still pissed off at Rob.

"Just wear it down like you always do. Just be yourself." I said. Alice had what we liked to call a pixie cut. It was very short but she could get a small pony tail out of it.

"Okay so what should I wear? Come one people this is important!" Alice yelled making the couple behind us turn around and look at us. Alice just looked at them and motioned with her figure to turn around. They looked pissed but they did what she asked. Even stranger knew not to mess with Alice.

"Well I'm sure you are going to change every four seconds while you are getting dressed so it really is pointless to decide on that right now." I said.

"But should I wear a dress or jeans or a skirt." Alice said freaking out. She must really like this guy.

"How about if I'm not doing any BTR then I'll come help you choose." I said.

"BRT?" Rose asked.

"Yea BRT. Better than Revenge. Guys didn't we discuss code names so no one will hear us and figure everything out?" I said looking at them. Did they even listen to me when I talk to them? I spent an hour coming up with that name.

"Whatever Bella. I think giving it a code name is stupid." Rose said.

"Oh come on Rose she's just having a little fun. I happen to think that it's an awesome name Bella." Alice said.

"Thank you." I said.

We finished up our meals and called Rob over for the check. We each paid our half and got up to leave, but not before telling Rob goodbye one more time.

"Bye Rob see you soon." Alice said.

"Goodbye Alice, Bella, Rosalie." Rob said. Hearing my name fall from his lips made me go weak in the knees.

"Bye" we all said at the same time before walking over to Rose's car and leaving the diner.

~$#&(&%~

I got home and saw my parents watching TV. I told them I already ate dinner and went up to my room to unpack all the stuff I bought today. Most of it was for Edward. I bought a lot of things in blue because that was his favorite color on me. I even went as far as buying dark blue bra and underwear set, but I knew he would never see it. I wasn't planning on having sex with Edward. I don't think I could take being that close with him.

I decided to turn on my iPod for some back ground music. And I smiled when I heard the song blast from my speakers. It was Revenge by the Plain White T's. I had downloaded the song a while back because I liked the beat to it. Who knew that it would come in handy one day? I started to sing along.

_I don't even care how your gonna feel  
>Cause I've already tried to give you something real<br>So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
>I don't even care cause I got my<em>

_Revenge  
>Revenge<br>Revenge  
>Got my revenge<em>

_One night you're begging me to stay  
>The next night you push me away<br>I don't need your promising to give it up  
>Is too late cause now I'm giving up<em>

_Revenge  
>Revenge<br>Got my revenge_

I had my back turned and started to dance and pump my fist in the air while I sang. I had the dark blue bra still in my hand when I turned around. I screamed at the top of my lungs and my heart started to accelerate when I saw them looking at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I said going turn down the music.

"Well we heard something like a cat dying so we came to check it out. But it was clearly just you singing." Emmett said. Edward was standing there on the side him. I wasn't prepared for this. I had all my Edward meet ups all planed out of what I was going to say and do. I wasn't expecting him to be here tonight. I didn't have a plan for this. He was really going to make this difficult wasn't he?

"Ha ha very funny now get out." I said.

"Okay okay come on Edward."

"I'll be there in a minute." He said. Emmett walked away with a smile on his face. Now I was alone in my room with Edward once again. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't have anything planned for this.

"Hi." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." I said back. I was still out of breath from them scaring me.

"I liked the performance." He said with a smile. There was that smile again. Focus Bella.

"Yea well I do it every Thursday night and a repeat performance on Saturdays." I said smiling back at him and twisting a piece of hair between my figures. Two can play at this game Cullen.

"Well I'll have to come check it out sometime." He said.

"Yea you should." I said turning around and grabbing a pile of clothes of my floor and walking to put them in the hamper. I made sure to sway my hips as I walked. I saw him checking me out from the corner of my eye.

"So you went shopping today?" Edward asked ruffling through the bags on my bed. I wasn't worried. All the clothes were for him to see anyway.

"Yea with Alice and Rose." I said walking over to him.

"Nice." He said holding up a box of tampons. Oops okay that wasn't for him to see.

"Give me those." I said taking them from his hand and putting them away in my bathroom. I walked back over to him once again.

He stopped looking through the bags and looked at me instead. He just stared at me for a long time. I could see he was nervous. He always blinked too many times when he was nervous. And he put his hands through his hair just to conform it for me. I picked up on his habits very quickly in our relationship. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them and looked at me again.

"Bella can I take you out sometime?" he asked. Okay I wasn't expecting that. I defiantly didn't have a plan for that.

"What?...Wwhyy?" I stuttered. I was blown away by his forwardness.

"I want to take you out. Maybe to a movie or dinner. I just want to show you that I'm willing to be friends with you." He said.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what else to say. Should I say yes? Or should I say no and make up an excuse. I was so totally lost. He knocked me from my element. I didn't know what to do.

"It would really make me happy if you said 'yes'. I really want to be friends. I want to make things better between us. I want there to be no more fights or awkward conversations." He said.

"Oh." I said once again. I still didn't know what to do. He was good at this.

"Please Bella." He said. He took my hands in his and gave them a squeeze. At that moment I was truly at a loss for words. Nothing came out of my mouth. I want to scream and run away. I needed to take a few minutes to think without him looking so hot and sexy standing in front of me holding my hands in his.

"Please." He whispered. Then he came closer to me and placed a kiss on my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder and placing small kisses along my neck.

I was screwed. I was putty under his touch. I closed my eyes and just focused on his lips on me once again. It felt the same like nothing had changed between us. It felt like it did when we were in high school. And he knew how much I liked it. I small moan gave from my lips while a smile appeared on my face without my permission. I was enjoying this. And I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to make him fall in love with me not the other way around.

He stopped all movements and looked up at me. I knew he was waiting for an answer. I looked into his eyes and was lost once again. I was caving under his control. This wasn't the plan.

"Yes." I said in a whisper. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good. That was a bad thing.

"Thank you Bella." He said pulling away but not breaking away from me. He still had his arms around my waist and mine around his.

"You pick the when and where and text me the details." He said placing a kiss on my forehead, and unwrapping himself from me. I missed the heat the moment he let go. And that was bad.

He walked out the door and closed it leaving me confused and wanting him to kiss me like that again. That was a very bad thing.

"Oh and Bella?" Edward said popping his head through the door.

"I like the bra. You should wear it on our date." He said smiling away and closing the door once again.

I looked to see what he was talking about and saw that he dark blue bra was slug around my arm. It was there the entire time and I didn't even notice it. I blushed and quickly threw it on the ground.

I was screwed. There was no way my plan was going to work if he acted like that. I hated myself for giving into him so easy and quickly. I sat on my bed thinking about what had just happened. Edward asked me if he could take me out. And I said yes. How could I let this happen? I quickly called Alice to tell her everything and she was just as shocked as I was. She didn't know what to say. She thinks I should call the entire plan off. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe I wasn't ready for this kind of thing just yet.

I hung up the phone with Alice and went take a shower to relax. But all my relaxation went away went I realized one important detail that I missed earlier.

When Edward came back into my room he said that I should wear the bra on our 'date'. Friends didn't take friends on dates. Did he think this was a date? Was it a date?

I pondered this for a few minutes until I came up with a solution.

I was going on a date with Edward Cullen.

**AN: I know this is short, but I've been busy with work and school is about to start up again. **

**So tell me what you think of Rob. The new waiter at the diner. And yes my inspiration came from none other than Robert Pattinson himself. I couldn't help myself. hehe:)**

**Your reviews are all so amazing. They make me very happy so keep 'em coming. Sometimes I don't have time to respond to every one but I see them all. And I love you all for them.**

**Oh and if you want to check out the song. It's plainly called "Revenge" by the Plain White T's. I love them and this song. I actually do have it on my iPod. I got it when it first came out and it was just luck that I would ever use it for inspiration. Funny how things work.**

**Until next time….**

**~mmc13~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

A date with Bella. How I missed these days. I was in my car on my way to her house to pick her up. She decided she wanted to go to the movies on our date. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about it. It was going to be just like old times. I was really excited. My heart was racing, my hands were sweating, and Jasper told me that my eyes were shining when I left the house. I think I might be in love again.

I pulled into her drive way and turned my car off. I looked in my mirror to make sure my hair was okay and walked to her door. Her mother answered with a smile.

"Hello Edward how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you Renee?"

"I'm great thank you for asking." She said blushing. That's were Bella gets it from. I said to myself.

"Edward." Charlie said from his chair. I saw he was watching a game on TV.

"Charlie." I said.

"Here's a 20 for gas." He said not even looking up from the TV. He was holding out the money for me to take.

"No sir I got it, but thanks anyway." I said.

"Okay." Charlie said putting the money back in his pocket.

"Charlie. Give the boy some money." Renee said walking over to him and talking the money from him and giving it to me. "Here Edward we insist you take It." she said.

"No really I have enough." I said giving it back to her.

"You better. Remember the one time we ran out of gas and we had to hike 3 miles to get to the nearest gas station. Then you locked the keys in the car with the cell phones so we had to use the payphone for my dad to come and get us." Bella said.

I turned around to face her. She was walking down the stairs in a short baby blue dress that showed off her sexy legs rather well. Her hair was down and curled. She had on a little make up, but that was okay because she was beautiful without it. she was the kind of girl that rolled out of bed beautiful. I remember how I would dream of waking up next to her every day of my life. How I would kiss her every morning, fix her coffee, and maybe even a quickie before I left for work.

I have to make tonight worth her wild if I want that. I just have to get her back.

"Yes so here take the money." Renee said giving it to Bella knowing that I wouldn't take it.

"Thanks. We won't be out for long." Bella said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Have fun you two. Be careful the roads are wet." Charlie added.

"We will." Bella and I said at the same time and walked out the door to my car.

I guess since me and Emmett had been friends for so long I never had to worry about making a good impression on Bella's parents. They knew me and I knew them. I was never nervous around them like other guys said they were when they had to meet their girlfriends' parents for the first time. I guess I just got lucky on that one.

"So do you want to get something to eat before the movie?" I asked opening her door for her.

"Yea that's fine." she said.

Was it just me or did it seem like she didn't want to go out. Her cheerful expression she had in the house was gone now. She was just there. Not smiling. Her mood swings were killing me. Then I remembered the tampons I saw in her bag. Maybe she's on her period. That's it. Bella is always cranky when she's on her period. I hated that time of the month with her. She has a really bad case of PMS. I tried to stay away from her as long as I could until she was finished, but then she got mad at me and accused me of not wanting to be with her. Then when I would try to kiss her she would say she wasn't in the mood and say I should go home.

I walked over to my side of the car and took a deep breath before I got in. I heard a knocking coming from somewhere. I looked around and saw that Emmett was in the upstairs window. He was smiling and giving me thumbs up. I just waved at him and got in my car.

"Emmett." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yea I know. He came into my room and picked out outfits for me. He even went as far as wanting to do my hair." She said still not smiling. Okay maybe Emmett pissed her off earlier. I'm going to kill him for giving her to me like this.

"I worry about him sometimes. He really needs a girlfriend."

"I thought he had a girlfriend? What's her name? Melanie or something."

"Melissa you mean?"

"Yea what happened to her?"

"They've been over. He just got board he said."

"Typical Emmett."

She looked at me and finally gave me a small smiled. I smiled back with all I had in me. that made her smile even more and give me a little laugh. She was so beautiful. Why did I ever let her go?

~*^$#$^*(~

We pulled into a Burger King and ate. Then headed to the movies. We talked about random things keeping the conversation light. Nothing to serious and that's how I liked it. It wasn't awkward between us. It felt like just another date with Bella. It was nice. She got more and more energetic as the conversation went on. She wasn't all moody now witch I liked.

I bought our tickets and the popcorn and we headed into the theater. Bella picked the seats on the very top row away from all the people. It was where we usually sit, but that was mainly because we would be making out the entire time. But I don't think that was the case tonight. It was really sad that I paid $ 10 for tickets, 15 for popcorn, that we didn't eat, all so we could make out in a dark room with other people. Something we could have done for free in my bedroom alone. But I was in love and I would have done anything for her.

"So what's this movie about anyway?" I asked her while taking a hand full of popcorn.

"It's about a teenage girl falling in love with a 108 year old vampire, but he wants to kill her because her blood smells so good to him. And then there's this Indian looking dude with like an 8 pack that turns into a wolf and he loves her, too but she doesn't realize that she loves him back. So she has to decide who she wants to be with. Oh and then she has a half vampire half human baby that the wolf boy falls in love with. Oh and at the end she gets turned into a vampire too." She said.

"Wow wake me up when it's over." I said closing my eyes and taking deep breath.

"Come on it's suppose to be a really good movie." She said.

"All vampire movies are the same. It movie will never make it. People will forget about it as soon as it comes out on DVD. I feel bad for the actors who have their name attached to this piece of crap." I said.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

I will never admit this but the movie was amazing. It wasn't at all what I expected. I was planning on looking at Bella the entire time and maybe try to kiss her but I was so into the movie I forgot about everything else. I even forgot I was with Bella for a little while. Now you know that's a good movie.

"So what did you think?" Bella said as we were walking out of the theater and to my car. it was getting colder outside and the wind was blowing. I wanted so bad to put my arms around her to keep her warm. All she had on was this tiny dress and a small jacket. But I didn't do anything because everything was going so good. I didn't want to ruin it.

"To be honest it wasn't that bad" I said shrugging it off.

"See I told you it was a good movie."

"I didn't say it was good, but it was okay." I said. We walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. I stayed close to her and even brushed her arm with mine a few time. I was right she was cold. Her arms were crossed in front of her body and she was staring to shiver. I couldn't take it anymore she was cold. So I took off my jacket and pulled it around her.

She looked at me but I just kept my eyes looking straight ahead. I think she even smiled, but I wasn't sure.

I opened the door for her and let her in. As I got into the driver's side my phone started ringing. I was going to turn it off but I saw that it was Jasper calling.

"Um its Jasper do you mind?" I asked

"Sure go ahead." She said playing with the temperature and turning the heater up. I loved how she was so comfortable in my car.

"What?" I said to Jasper.

"_Dude where's the condoms?"_ Jasper said. He sounded out of breath.

"And why would you need that?" I asked.

"_Because dude ,come on help a guy out. I was quiet all those times Bella was over at the house without mom and dad knowing. Paybacks a bitch. Now where's your stash." _Jasper yelled.

"In my bathroom on the top shelf in a brown paper bag." I said. Bella looked at me then. She knew exactly what I was talking about. She was the only person other than me to know where I kept my personal items.

"_Thanks man. Oh and don't come home too quickly if you know what I mean."_ He said then hung up the phone.

I started the car without another word. Bella didn't say anything either. I think I just ruined the night. She went back to her quiet self just looking out the window. I don't know why it bothered her. Maybe she was remembering the past. I knew I screwed up with her. What I wouldn't give to just go back and do everything over again.

We made our way back to her house not saying a word. I parked the car but neither one of us got out. all of the lights were off in her house the only light we had was coming from the street lamp on the corner. I felt the need to say something. Maybe 'I had a nice time.' or 'this was fun.' But the words didn't come out. I thought she would say something but she just kept looking out the window. I could barely make out her reflection in the window.

"Do you remember that fourth of July when we went to the park with everyone and popped fireworks? You and Emmett were 15 and just discovering girls I think. We went to the pool party and there was a girl there in an American Flag two piece bathing suit with blonde hair. You and Emmett tried so hard to get her attention. Then when she came over to talk to you guys you spent the rest of the day with her and her friends leaving me with my mother." Bella said. I remembered the day but I wasn't sure where she was getting at.

"Yea I remember." I said.

"Well I don't think I ever told you this, but that was the day I think I really started liking you. And I went home and tried to bleach my hair because I thought you liked blondes. My mother came into the bathroom and stopped me with the peroxide before I did any damage." She laughed.

"Then when she asked me why I wanted to bleach my hair I told her because Edward likes blondes."

We both laughed. It was ridiculous to me of what she was going to do to herself to try to get me to like her.

"Well I prefer brunettes for future reference." I said pushing her hair behind her ear. She blushed just like clockwork. Then I did something stupid.

I rubbed her check with my thumb and pulled her close to me. I didn't kiss her. I wanted her to want me just as much as I wanted her. I could feel her breath on my face. She put her forehead against mine. Just when I thought I had her she started to cry and pull away. Damnit Edward. I said to myself.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said.

"It's not your fault. I just can't be close to you anymore Edward. Every time I try I just think about everything and…."

She didn't finish her sentence but she didn't have to. I knew what she was feeling. Hell I was feeling it too.

"I'm just trying to get back to what we use to be Bella. I thought you wanted that."

"Edward things will never be the same again. We both changed so much. Emmett came and talked to me today and told me to keep an open mind about you, and that you were trying. And I believe him. but I can't trust myself with you. I can't let myself be close to you one minute and the next thing I know I'm crying in my room over you."

"Bella I swear to you. I will never hurt you again. I know what I did and I wont to it again. I promise."

"Edward don't make promises you can't keep. I have to know that you wont give up on me. i have to be able to trust you again."

"Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it. Bella I'll do anything for you."

"Edward, I can't tell you what to do because I don't know myself. you just have to prove to me that yokur willing to make it work out for the best."

"I'll try." I said.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a good time." she said getting out of the car. I would have walked her to her door but she practically ran up the steps and was in her house before I had time to blink.

I had a lot to think about on the way home. How can I prove to her that I'm committed to this as I was before? Nothing came to my mind. I can't just keep taking her out to the movies. Obviously that wasn't enough. I needed to think of something that will blow her mind. Something that says I love you and I want you forever and ever.

As I pulled into my drive way the perfect plain came to mind.

I was going to ask Bella to marry me.

~*%#%^~

**Bella's POV**

I ran inside and quickly went up to my room. I didn't think I had it in me but somehow I made myself cry. It was genius. I guess it was just the timing. It couldn't have worked out better if I tried. I had him hanging on my every word. All that crap about 'proving himself to me' was all Rose's idea. She sent me a text with a script of what to say in the car ride home. God I loved her. I hope he didn't see me looking down trying to read it in the car.

But he did surprise me with that almost kiss. I was even going to let him do it, but I chickened out at the last minute. I was telling the truth when I said I could be close to him anymore. Rose would be proud of me that I added that in.

I quickly grabbed my phone to call Rose but she didn't answer. So I just sent her a text.

I took a shower then went straight to bed. All of this BTR stuff wears me out like you wouldn't believe.

Just when I was about to go to sleep I saw my phone light up. I thought it was Rose so I went to grab it off the night stand but I was surprised to see it was a text from Edward.

_Wt do you mean by BTR?_

"Oh my God!" I said to myself. I quickly looked over my text and saw that I didn't just send it to Rose I sent it to Edward as well. HOLY SHIT. well thank god it was in code. The text said:

_BTR 2night went so good I should win an Oscar;)_

As I read over the message I tried to come up with a good excuse to what it could mean. Maybe ill just say that I didn't mean to send it to him. just when I was about to do that Edward was calling me. what do I do? I thought to myself.

Against my better judgment I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"So you didn't answer my text?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to send that to you. I meant to send it to Rose." Okay maybe that will work.

"Um do you mind if I keep you on the phone for a little while?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my parents are in Seattle this weekend and Jasper is fucking a girl and I really don't want to go inside right now if you know what I mean."

"Well he had to be in the house with us while we did it so I guess far is far." I said.

"Yea but that's different. This is my little brother."

"And? He's not so little anymore. Any idea on who the girl is?"

"No. he didn't say anything. I didn't even know he was seeing someone."

"Edward you don't have to be dating someone to..well you know."

"Bella that's my brother! He can't be fucking someone that he doesn't even know. Its just wrong."

"Well Eddward I hate to break it to you but that the way the world is now a days. People just do it with anyone. I know its pretty sad."

"Yea it is sad. Why can't everyone just wait until their married so they can save it for someone they love."

"Well we didn't wait."

"Yea that's because I loved….." Edward didn't say anything after that. but he didn't have to. I knew what he was going to say.

"Me too." I said not wanting to admit it.

"Yea. Well I'll just let you go. I'll just sit here in my car and wait."

"No I could stay on the phone with you it doesn't bother me."

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

~*&%##~

The next morning I woke up with the phone attached to my ear. I was still on the phone with Edward. I could hear him snoring. I didn't want to hang up. Edward and I had a very good conversation last night. We didn't talk about us. Just normal stuff like the weather and school.

He finally went inside after about an hour and he said he could hear Jasper and whoever the girl was still going at it. Edward was so grossed out. I could hear it in his voice.

He went to his room and turned the music up as background noise. An hour later I asked if things had settled down. Edward walked outside to the hall and went up to Jaspers door and I was grossed out as well when I heard screaming coming through the phone.

I yelled at Edward for opening the door, and I told him to give Jasper his privacy.

"Bella I didn't even open the door. That's how loud the whore is." Edward said laughing.

"Don't call her a whore. You don't even know who it is."

"Well I know one thing. All those movie nights with Emmett paid off. Sounds like he's getting the job done."

"What do you mean by movie nights?" I asked.

"Well I hope you don't think low of me but when Emmett would come over we would sneak into my dad's office and steel tape from his porn stash."

"Eww Edward that's gross. Your dad probably master bates to that."

"Yea and so did me, Emmett, and Jasper." He was laughing but I didn't think it was funny.

"Oh my god I hope you weren't in the same room while you all did that."

"Oh god no. We all had bathroom breaks. I remember one time my mom came in my room and asked why we were going to the bathroom so much. I lied and said we drank a lot of water and coke. So we weren't allowed to have anymore that night."

"Oh god. And I think how I would have given anything to be able to hang out with you all. Now I'm thankful I stayed home and helped my mom bake cookies for you nasty little boys."

"Oh come on Bella we would have let you in on the fun too. Hell you might have learned a thing or two."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Honey, let's just say that the term 'blow job' doesn't really mean to blow into it okay." Edward starting laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god Edward it was my first time doing that. How was I supposed to know that it doesn't blow up like a balloon?"

Edward started laughing harder now.

"OH my god Bella tell me you are joking! That is priceless."

"Well you weren't so informed the first time either Edward. Remember 'where's the hole at I can't find it'? Or did you forget about that." This time he stopped laughing.

"Okay so let's agree that we both sucked at the beginning."

"Yea then I taught you a thing or two and you started getting good."

"Oh the contrary Ms. Swan. I believe I was the one who taught you, and that's when you started getting good."

"No I have Rosalie. And she taught me how to give a blow job correctly and how to make you scream my name."

"Okay that was one time I let my guard down and said your name."

"No it was more like yelling my name at the top of your lungs and begging for more if I remember correctly."

"Okay fine you win. But if you were in my position you would have screamed my name too."

"No I'm not that lame. I would have kept it in."

"No you wouldn't have. Just say it Bella I was good and you liked every minute of it."

"Yes you were good to some extent. And no I didn't enjoy myself."

"Oh come on not even a little."

"Nope I was waiting for it to be over with as soon as you started." Of course I was lying through my teeth, and I think Edward knew that. But it was still fun to play along.

"Well then maybe I should come over there and prove to you how much I have improved over the years. I bet I can get you to say my name within the first 30 seconds."

"Keep dreaming Edward."

"You think I'm kidding but I'm serious."

"Yea I know you are, but I know you won't live up to it."

"Oh yea watch me. One day I'll prove it to you."

"Okay I'll be waiting with my legs open." I said with a laugh. When I didn't hear Edward laugh back I got worried. "I'm kidding Edward." I said.

"Would you really let me prove it to you?" he was serious now.

"Edward you don't have to prove it to me. I know how good you are I was just messing with you."

"I know, but would you?"

I was trying to wrap my head around what he was asking. Was Edward asking to have sex with me? Of course I wouldn't allow that. Not now anyway. My plan is just starting to work. And I still don't think I trust myself with him.

"Yea." I said. I really don't know why I said that. it wasn't true. Was it?

"I know not right now. But when you're ready you let me know okay?"

"Okay. You still have to earn my trust Edward."

"I know. And I have the perfect way to win you over."

"Oh really what is it?"

"Well I can't tell you now it would ruin the surprise." we were back to laughing again. All the seriousness went away in a matter of seconds.

"Edward you know I don't like surprises." I winned.

"Yea I know, but this one you will love. I promise."

I sat in my bed listening to Edward snore on the other end thinking about everything we talked about last night. I really think he's trying. And that scares me.

It also scares me how easy it was for me to let my guard down with him. Maybe it was because we talked over the phone instead of in person. Yea that's it.

Edward slept for another 30 minutes until I heard him wake up. I got scared and hung up the phone.

**Sorry about the long update. I swear it wont happen again. I just got busy with real life. I don't even think I have all of my readers anymore. But that's the price I get for taking months to update.**

**So for those of you who are still with me thank you for the faith you have in me to update again **

**So review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

**Until next time**

**~mmc13~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

"Did you kiss her?"

"No Emmett!"

"Did you hold her hand?"

"NO EMMETT!"

"Well did you touch her at all?"

"For the last time Emmett Swan…NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Emmett came over to my house early this morning waking me up from a peaceful dream I was having about Bella. These questions haven't stopped since then. I guess he thinks I'm lying to him when I say nothing happened, and in reality nothing did. But I wasn't going to tell him the details about our very long phone conversation last night. I like to keep something special to myself.

"Come on bro. If I'm not getting any at least you should. We both don't have to suffer." Emmett said.

We were outside on the back porch sitting in my mother's lawn chairs looking at nothing in particular. Just the trees in my back yard. I miss these times me and Emmett just stayed outside all day doing nothing. We didn't have school or responsibilities to worry about out here. It was just us and Mother Nature. What more can a guy ask for? Well other than to have the women of his dreams marry him. But I'll just have to wait until that dream becomes a reality.

I haven't told Emmett yet about what I planned on doing. He would probably shoot me and say it was a bad idea, and I knew that there might be consequences, but right now I really didn't care.

I don't plan on asking her right away, but at the end of the summer she'll be mine.

It's kind of perfect if you think about it. We both are going to the same college starting in September. I could ask her right before we leave, get an apartment there close to campus, and have a wedding planned for next summer. And with me graduating this year we can live there in California until she graduates and of course move back to Forks with our families and start our own family. I always wanted a little girl with Bella's eyes and my hair. Don't get me wrong a boy would be a dream come true. I could coach his baseball team during the summer and teach him how to play football and basketball. But there is just something about having a girl that looks just like Bella melts my heart.

"Hey guys what up?"

Emmet and I both looked up to see Jasper coming from inside and pulling out a chair for himself. I wanted to kill him for keeping me up all night with his little friend. But at the same time I wanted to thank him because he was the reason that kept Bella on the phone with me all night.

"Speaking of getting some? Jasper would you like to share with the class?" I said.

"WHAT! Jasper, dude, you lost your virginity?" Emmett yelled. Thank god my parents weren't home yet.

"Edward come on man what did you tell him?" Jasper said.

I could tell he started to get embarrassed because his whole face was turning red. But all I could do was laugh at him. He's lucky that it's just me and Emmett here. Try having both your parents ask you if you're still a virgin. Yea probably the worst moment of my life. And of course I lied then, but my dad pulled me into his office and we had what he liked to say a 'father- son talk'. That's where I told him the truth, and surprisingly he was okay with it and talked to me like an adult rather than a child.

"I didn't tell him anything." I said still laughing.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on. Jasper?" Emmett said getting aggravated.

"Yes..okay..yes I lost my virginity, but last night wasn't the first time. Last night was just…"

Jasper stared off into space for a few minutes with the goofiest smile on his face. Emmett tried getting his attention by waving his hand back and forth in front of his face but Jasper just stood there still smiling. The fuck must have been pretty good.

"Dude he's totally whipped." Emmett said to me.

I laughed and Jasper got mad and walked away.

"Well Emmett looks like you're not getting any details from him." I said.

"Whatever. You want something to drink?"

"No I'm good." I said holding up my half empty cup.

My phone started ringing then I picked it up when I saw who it was.

"Hey Bella." I said a little too enthusiastically for me.

"_Hey Edward. So what to do something tonight?"_

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"_Well Alice, Rose, and I were talking and we all have been dying to go to that new Chinese restaurant in Port Angeles so we thought it would be great if you would come with us. It would be like a triple date."_

"Sounds like fun. Count me in."

Emmett came back from inside the house and took his seat next to me.

"Who are you talking to?" Emmett asked.

"Bella. We're going to the new Chinese restaurant tonight with Alice and Rose."

"Dude I'm coming. Do you know how long it's been since I had an egg roll?"

"_Tell Emmett he can't come. He'll ruin everything."_ Bella said still on the phone.

"Umm Em I don't think your invited."

"Bull shit give me the phone." Emmett said.

Before I could protest he took my phone out of my hand and put it on speaker.

"Bella I don't care what you say. I'm coming with yall tonight."

"_No you're not Emmett. It's a couple's thing. You would be the 7__th__ wheel."_

"Okay so if I could get a date would you let me come?"

"_NO!"_

"Great we'll leave at 7. I don't want to get the bad tables in the back by the bathrooms. You wouldn't believe how fast Chinese food moves through the body." Emmett said then hung up the phone. I just laughed at him. Bella will be pissed. She was so cute when she was mad at Emmett.

"So who are you bringing as a date?" I asked.

Emmett pondered on this for a few minutes then he began to yell.

"Jasper get your white ass out here!"

Jasper came out of the house a few seconds later.

"No I will not tell you what position we were in." Jasper said getting aggravated.

"NO dip shit. You and me…. Chinese…. tonight at 7. Be ready on time. I don't like to wait." Emmett said.

"What if I don't want to go?" Jasper argued.

"Edward?" Emmett looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. I stood up from my chair and cracked my knuckles.

"Well well well Jasper. If you don't want to corporate then we'll just have to…" Emmett and I ganged up on Jasper then scaring the shit out of him. I could see it in his eyes. He tried to act all manly like we didn't bother him, but I knew my brother all too well.

"Have to what?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett why don't you explain." I said.

"I'd be happy to Edward." Emmett said having a very satisfying grin on his face. I love my best friend. Who else am I going to pick on my little brother with?

**AN: I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get something out there for all you wonderful readers:)**

**Next chapter should be up sometime next week.**

**And don't forget…like anyone would forget:)…..but Breaking Dawn Part 1 comes out on Friday or Thursday night at 12 if you're making the midnight premiere. I'm so excited! Can't wait.**

**Until Next Time….**

**~mmc13~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

"Well this is so not going to work!"

"Come on it will be fun."

"We all can't fit in one car"

"Then we'll take two cars."

"Does anyone else smell smoke?"

"As long as I get shot gun I'm all right."

"Um guys I think something is on fire!"

Holy shit I though as I ran to the oven and pulled out the pizza Rose, Alice, and I made about 2 hours ago. I completely forgot about it with all of the commotion.

You see Me, Alice, and Rose had the perfect idea to go on a triple date. Rose and Alice both had guys and I would take Edward. They would give Edward and I some alone time so I could focus on the plan.

But of course my jack ass of a brother invited himself along with Jasper as his date, creepy, and somehow Jacob Black ended up in the mix. And just my luck Alice and Rose's dates bailed at the last minute. This is not what I had planned for tonight. Far from it.

I ran into the kitchen and opened up the oven door. Nothing but smoke came out making me turn my head and cough. I felt warm hands around me pulling me away from the kitchen.

"I got it, Bella." Edward said taking out the now black cheese pizza and walking to dump it outside somewhere.

The kitchen was full of smoke. Everyone started opening up windows trying to get the smell out. Alice started spraying air freshener everywhere, but I don't think it was helping.

"Great job Bella you almost burned down the house, and you know MY ass would have gotten chewed out for it!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Well I'm so sorry. It's your fault in the first place. Why did you have to ruin my night?"

"I love Chinese food women! I'm not going to pass up free all you can eat egg rolls and fortune cookies!" Emmett yelled.

"Well go on your own time." I yelled back.

"Okay stop with all the yelling. You guy are giving me a headache!" Rose said pushing Emmett and I away from each other before this argument turned into a fist fight.

"Look I'm hungry, we burned the pizza, Alice and I don't have dates, and I did not waste my precious time doing my hair and make up for nothing. We're going!" Rose said in a serious tone. She was right in a way. We did get all dolled up not to go out. I guess we better make the most of it. But I rather just stay home and hopefully plan this date for another night. Stupid Emmett!

"Fine." I said walking into the living room and putting on my coat and shoes. "But like I said before we don't have enough room for everybody so someone has to go home." I said looking at one person in particular.

"Aw come on Bells don't make me go home. All we have is left over tacos to eat back home. Billy is trying to starve me out of the house!" Jacob wined from the corner of the room.

"I don't particularly remember inviting you in the first place, Jacob. And I can care less if you starve. You have two hands and feet. Walk on over to the store and buy yourself food!" I said.

"I invited him, and I'm paying for his meal. End of discussion. We can all fight in my jeep. Now let's go, I don't like being late." Emmett said grabbing his keys off the table and walking out the door. He's such a drama queen. I really feel sorry for the girl who marries him.

"Shot gun!" Rose yelled. She quickly followed after him and literally pushed Jacob out of the way. Rose and Jacob hate each other so I know that made him mad.

"There's no way I'm sitting by Blondie." Jacob said running, too, out the door to pick his spot.

I turned to face Alice who was looking at Jasper and talking quietly to him. I don't know if they know each other very well. Of course they have met before, but we really never hung out with Jasper. I'm glad Jasper has a new friend. Edward use to worry about him when he was younger. He never liked hanging out with other people. He always played video games all day in his room and stayed home on weekends. I'm glad he finally got out of his shell.

"Well I'm going get a good seat before there all taken." Jasper said walking out the door.

"Me too." Alice said walking right behind him. Now it was just me and Edward left.

Edward was looking hot tonight, as usual. He had on a tight fighting dark green t shirt, which really showed off his muscles I might add, with his favorite jeans. He has worn those jeans so much that they are faded and washed out. And they look gorgeous on him. He walked over to me and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. I don't really recall the moment when we started to touch each other again. Like holding hands in the car and hugging each other, but of course I knew it was only a matter of time. It's all in the plan.

"We can stay here and let them all go if you want." _Please say yes, please say yes! _I chanted in my head.

"Come on Bella it's not going to be that bad." Edward said stepping away from me so he could put on his coat, and walk towards the door.

"Ummm, me and you, my brother, your brother, Alice, Rose, and an unwanted guest that's a recipe for disaster!" I said turning off the lights in the kitchen, closing the oven door, and locking the front door on my way out. It's funny how I was saying that I didn't want to go, and in the process I was walking out the door ready to leave.

"Look Emmett and Jacob are just hungry. They will be stuffing their faces the entire time so they won't be a problem." Edward said leading me to Emmett's gigantic jeep and helping me inside. I guess we got stuck in the back seat since we were the last to come out of the house, but I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper there too.

I looked up at the front seat and Rose was in the middle of Emmett and Jacob while Alice was almost sitting on Jaspers lap trying to make room for Edward and I. Emmett's jeep might be big, but not big enough to fix 4 people in the back seat. There aren't even enough seat belts. I'm pretty sure that's illegal to have one more person in the car than you can fit. Our dad is a cop for crying out loud. Emmett should be ashamed of himself.

"I thought you weren't sitting by Rose, Jacob?" I said mocking him while trying to make myself fit. Me and Alice were smushed together uncomfortably.

"It wasn't my choice." Jacob said through his teeth. He looked pissed, and I was happy about that. He had no reason to show up here tonight. Even if Emmett invited him. I was still pissed about the kiss. Hey that rhymed. Maybe I could come up with a lame song, and put it on YouTube and be one of those YouTube stars. I bet it would get a million hits in one day.

"Jacob is too big to sit in the back. He kept blocking my review mirror. And you and Alice are so small that you are practically the size of one person so deal with it." Emmett said.

Rose and Jacob have never gotten along as long as I could remember. I'm not really sure why they started hating each other, but whatever it was they sure didn't forget. I'm sure being so close to each other is killing them.

Emmett started the engine and we quickly pulled out of our drive way and down the street. I couldn't help but notice how close Edward and I was sitting together. And with every turn either I was pushed up against him or he was trying not to squish me. He kept apologizing but I didn't mind. In fact I didn't mind at all. I think I just might let him kiss me tonight. That's the next step in my plan.

No one was really talking while we were on our way to Port Angles. The music was blaring anyway so I guess it kind of made it hard to talk. Emmett asked Edward a question about football and that got a whole conversation started up between all the guys. It was boring for Rose and Alice to listen. They really aren't into the sport. But me I love football. I tried to put my thoughts on the conversation but no one would listen. Edward and I loved to talk about sports. It was the one topic I found we really connected on. We never ran out of things to say.

I zoned out of the conversation for a few seconds thinking about old times again. I really hated myself for doing it but it's my heads fault. It keeps letting me remember the past. Stupid brain. I zoned back to the present and I found that they stopped talking about football and instead everyone was complaining about how dirty Emmett's jeep was.

"You could have at least cleaned out the back seat Emmett." Edward said. I'm glad he said it and not me. Emmett and I are already on bad terms for the night. I really don't want to push him. He would have gotten so mad at me if I said it. Sometimes I think he likes Edward better than me. Well I can't blame him. I like Edward better than him sometimes. Then Edward starts acting like an ass and Emmett is god.

"Hey you don't like it then get out!" Emmett said. I swear he can be so rude and annoying all the time.

"But seriously dude why keep a tennis racket, a shoe box, 3 football helmets, an 11th grade biology book, and golf clubs in your back seat?" Jasper said pushing things around to make room for him to up his feet on the floor.

"Hey that's my book. Emmett, I had to pay that stupid teacher a hundred bucks because I thought I lost it!"

"Oh well don't leave your stuff in my car." Emmett said. _How much longer do we have until we finally get there!_

"So I saw the cutest little thing today!" Rose said enthusiastically turning her body so she can face us. Wow that was kind of random.

"Do you mean Rob?" Alice said smiling at Rose and poking her in the arm. Rose is still trying to win over Rob. She keeps telling us he's not worth her time, but we know she's still trying.

"NO! I told you guys he's gay."

"He's not gay!" Alice and I shouted at the same time.

"Whoa wait a minute. Who are we talking about?" Emmett asked.

"The new waiter at the diner. His name is Rob and he is C. U. T. E cute!" Alice squealed.

"Oh you just like him for his accent." Rose yelled getting pissed off.

"And what's wrong with that? You think we like him for his incredible waitering skills? I said to Rose.

"Whatever." Rose said turning back around facing the road in front of us.

"Oh come oh Rose. What was the cutest thing you saw today?" I asked.

"No don't try to be my friend now. Bitches." Rose said the last part under her breath, but still loud enough for us to hear. Me and Alice just laughed it off. She won't be made for long.

~&*^%$%~

We finally made it to the restaurant. Rose stayed mad the rest of the way there. Emmett sang way too loudly to that new Lady Gaga song, and everyone laughed at him. Edward still leaned into me on the turns but now he embraced them instead of trying not to squish me. We kept smiling at each other and scooted closer to each other more and more. I liked this. Everyone was together and having a good time.

We all got out of the jeep and walked through the packed parking lot to the front door. Edward and I stayed in the back of the group and we actually held hands. His big hand felt warn in my small one. He kept looking down at me not saying anything. He would just smile and I would smile back. This was easy. Like breathing. Everything was coming together and I liked it. The plan was going perfectly.

We got inside and there was a line of people waiting to be seated. Emmett was pissed, but his love for egg rolls made us stay and wait the extra 20 minutes just to be seated. At first there was nowhere to sit so we all just crowed in the corner. Edward and I, again, were in the back of the group. They acted like a curtain in front of us so no one really saw it when Edward leaned down and place a kiss on my check. It was soft and light. Like he scarcely touched my skin. He smiled at me some more and I couldn't help but to keep smiling back. We must look so weird just smiling at each other not saying a word.

I got brave and let go of Edward's hand. He looked shocked and worried, like he might have did something wrong, but I reassured him of his doubts when I put my arms around his waist and reached up on my tippy toes to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" he whispered in my ear.

"You have been a good boy lately so I thought I would reward you." I whispered back.

"Well I guess from now on I better be on my very best behavior if that's going to be my reward." He laughed.

"Yes and then some so be good." I said smacking him on his ass. He was shocked, but I know he liked it.

"Hey easy now we are in public." He joked. I gave him a seductive smile and turned around with my back toward him. I made sure to press against him in a place I knew he would like.

"Bella I'm serious." He ordered in my ear.

"Shhhhh…no one will know. They can't see us with Emmett, Jacob, and jasper in front of us." I said while slowly grinding against his man hood. I could start to feel it get hard. Excellent!

"Bella!" he ordered one more time in my ear.

"What? Do you really want me to stop?" I asked.

"No."

"Well then be quiet!"

"Emmett Swan your tables ready!" a young hostess yelled.

"Damn it!" Edward yelled making everyone turn around and look at us. My face started turning red because I knew at least Rose and Alice would know what I was doing to the poor boy. They both smiled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I ….uhh….forgot to turn my TV off before I left." Edward said.

Good cover up I thought. He's done worst.

"Well I'm sure it won't bother you too much. Let's eat!" Emmett said leading everyone to the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Edward said.

"Want me to come with you?" I smiled.

"No you did enough damage." He smiled and quickly walked away. I followed the group to the table.

"Where Edward went?" Alice asked.

"Bathroom."

"I wonder why?" Rose said raising her eyebrows at me.

"NO idea, but hey, when you got to go you gotta go."

Everyone laughed. Our waitress came to take our orders. Everyone knew what they wanted, and like Emmett would wait for Edward to come back to the table so I just ordered for him. thank god I knew what he like over here.

A few minutes passed and still no sign of Edward. At this point I was starting to get worried.

"Emmett can you go check on Edward?" I asked.

"He's Jasper's brother make him do it."

"Jasper?"

"Are you really going to make me go look for him in the bathroom? I'm sure he's fine." Jasper reassured me.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh so you're only nice to me when you want me to do something for you?"

"Fine I'll do it myself." I said getting up from my seat and walking to the bathrooms. I really didn't know what I was going to do. It's not like I could just walk in the men's bathroom. Well I could but that would be weird.

So I just waited in the little hall way hoping that Edward would come out soon. I walked into the girl's bathroom and just checked my hair and makeup then walked out waiting again.

Another few minutes gone by and still no Edward. There was no way his erection was that bad that it would take this long for him to get himself under control. I was seriously about to go into the men's bathroom when Rose came around the corner.

"He's back at the table, but I don't think you're going to like It." she said.

"Why?"

"Just don't say I didn't warn you okay."

"Now you're making me kind of nervous." I said as we were walking back. Like she said Edward was back at the table but there was a blonde headed chick sitting right next to him in the seat I was sitting in.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"Some chick Emmett and Edward know from college. Don't freak out but Edward asked if she wanted to sit with us and she accepted." Rose said with an apologetic smile. My heart sank into my stomach, and it started to beat really fast. I felt the tears forming but I held them back and kept my head held high. I pushed passed Rose and walked toward the opposite side of Edward and the blonde chick, pulled up a chair and sat in the middle of Emmett and Jacob. Jacob was pissed but right now I didn't care.

"Of all the places to sit you sit by me?" Jacob asked.

"OH Jake you know I love you and can't stay mad for long." I said pinching his checks.

"Great! Now you love me!" Jacob said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey Tanya this is my sister Bella. Bella this is Tanya she goes to school with me and Edward." Emmett said in between stuffing his face with egg rolls. It's embarrassing to be seen out in public with him when he acts like that.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." She said in a fake voice. She was tan, but it wasn't natural. It's looked like she sprayed herself because she was looking kind of orange. She of course had blue eyes and her hair looked like it came out the bottle. I could see some darker roots poking out. She had on way too much make up for my liking, and her perfume was strong. I could smell her from across the table. The smell was starting to give me a head ache. And of course she was wearing a tight fitting hot pink dress with rhinestones and glitter. It looked like she was going to the prom!

"Nice to meet you, too." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up and with a fake smile.

I looked at Rose and Alice to see what they were thinking. They both rolled their eyes. As if to say that I shouldn't worry. But I was worrying. Especially when Edward's arm was draped on the back of her chair. I knew he did it out of habit, but it still hurt. That was supposed to be me sitting in that chair tonight. And his arm around me. There goes my night. At this point I can't see how it can get any worst. Then Jacob and Emmett make it even worst.

"So Tanya where are you from?" Jacob asked.

"I'm from Cali originally but after school I plan on moving to New York to pursue my modeling career." She said with confidence.

"Oh so you're a model?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"Well I'm trying to be. I'm waiting on my call back from playboy." She said turning to smile at Edward. Edward smiled back as if they were sharing some secrete. _He's dead to me!_

"Hey Alice aren't you moving to New York to be a model or some shit?" Emmett yelled across the table with a mouth full of food.

"NO Emmett I'm moving with my mother. I'm going to school up there." Alice said.

"Oh right. Isn't your mom like a model?" Jacob asked.

"No she's not!" Alice yelled getting annoyed.

"Oh well then we might run into each other in the Big Apple then!" Tanya said.

"Yea I doubt it. New York is a big city." Alice said rolling her eyes at her.

"Rose you should be a model." Emmett said.

"Why would I want to be a model Emmett? I like to eat. No offence to you." Rose said looking at Tanya.

"It's okay I know the life style can be crazy, but it's what I was born to do, you know?"

Was this chick serious? 'It's what I was born to do'? Why is she sitting with us?

"I don't know. You're hot. That' one thing you got going for you." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"What? Just saying." Emmett said.

"You think I'm hot?" Rose asked. And smile was forming on her face.

"Yea I'd tap that ass." Emmett said smiling at her. I thought Rose would yell at him and called him a pervert, but she surprised me. She actually blushed! I've never seen Rose blush in my life.

"Okay new topic!" I yelled. Slamming my hands on the table making my water spill out of my glass.

"So did you and Edward date?" Jacob asked Tanya.

"Jake!" I yelled. That was so not the new topic I wanted to get on.

"No we didn't date." Tanya said. Edward was looking uncomfortable. He pulled his arm off of her chair and started eating his food on his plate. He hasn't looked at me yet.

"Oh." Was all Jacob said. I think he was happy with her answer. And for Edward's sake I was happy with her answer too.

"Yea we just hooked up a few times. No big deal. Then we actually became friends. Isn't that right Eddie?"

My face was red with anger, my heart was about to explode, and my fist were balling up just waiting to hit him. He choked on his food with this new information. Then when he finally got himself under control he looked at me. His face was apologetic, but his eyes where wishing that I didn't make a scene. I tried to hide my anger as best as I could. Everyone at the table was speechless. All eyes were on me and Edward just waiting for someone to speak. I felt the tears, but I held them back.

"Bella?" Emmett said putting his hand on my still balled up fist. I looked at him and his eyes told me to cool down and don't say anything. I actually listened to my brother's unspoken words and let it go. I took a deep breath and let it out with all my anger. And grabbed my fork and began eating my food in silence not looking up from my plate for the rest of the time.

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. **

**My New Year's Resolution is to update at least once a week. I think I can do it:)**

**All of your reviews help me write faster so keep them coming.**

**Hope everyone had a great holiday season!**

**And if you haven't heard Breaking Dawn Part 1 comes out on DVD and Blue ray on February 11****th.**

**I'm so excited!**

**Until Next Time**

**~mmc13~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

Through the entire meal I sat quiet in my seat. I only moved my hands to bring the fork to my mouth and take sips of water. I kept my head down not wanting to look at anyone. After the first few minutes of Tanya talking I'm sure everyone hated her just as much as I did at this moment. No one talked for the longest time. That is until Tanya started talking making me jump a little by the sound. She just kept going on and on about herself. Was she really that stupid? No one wanted her here. Any sane person would have gotten the bad vibe at the table and left. But no Ms. "I'm a model, and Edward and I fucked" still sat there.

When I was finished with my food I stole a glance at my phone and saw I had a text from every one sitting at the table. It's funny because I didn't even feel it vibrate.

Emmett: _**It's not what it looks like give him a chance to explain.**_

Rosalie_**: that dumb bitch! I swear the nerve she has. If you want me too I can cut her with my knife and won't feel sorry. Edward is dumb, stupid, and he are not even worth your time. Let's forget the plan and move on.**_

Alice: _**Okay so don't worry about it. You promised you won't cry over him again. I won't let this bring you down. You have all of us who love you. You don't need him anymore. The plan is off. But it was fun for a little while. And Tanya is crazy. Did you see her outfit? So last season. If she thinks she's going to be successful with that face and figure she's got a rude awakening. Let's move on and forget about all of this.**_

Jacob: _**so I was going to bang Tanya but I don't want Edward's sloppy seconds. But she is hot!**_

Leave it up to Jacob to only worry about himself at a time like this. If I didn't already hate him that would have done it.

Emmett called for the check and everyone paid there half. I quickly got up and walked to the car by myself then I realized that Emmett had the keys so the door was locked. So I just stood there, in the cold, waiting for Emmett to open the door for me. A few seconds passed and no one showed up. I turned around and saw Edward walking toward me alone. I turned back around not wanting to look at him.

"Bella please let me explain." Edward said trying to spin me around to face him.

"Edward you just love pissing me off, don't you?" I screamed at him. That got a few looks from people getting out of their cars in the parking lot. I walked away from him going around to the other side of the Jeep, but of course he followed me.

"NO Bella! Just listen, please. Believe me I wanted to hit her just as much as you probably wanted to." That made me turn around. Now he has my attention.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because my father taught me to never hit a girl."

"Well your father should have taught you that breaking up with your girlfriend, then dating her again, then bring your fuck buddy to sit with us at the table hurts worst than actually getting hit!"

"Wait wait wait. We were dating?"

"Oh my god Edward you are just as stupid as her! Yes I considered us as dating!" I said hitting him on the shoulder. But he didn't flinch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward screamed. He looked mad.

"Well I didn't really think I needed to tell you! I thought it was obvious. What did you think we were doing?"

"I don't know, Bella. I need you to tell me. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. You got me so screwed up in the head right now. One minute we're yelling at each other, then the next your grinding yourself against me."

"It's called flirting, Edward. Look it up!" I screamed at him. I started to go around the Jeep again just to get away from him, but Edward kept following me. I bet we looked like some dumb asses walking around the Jeep yelling at each other. If only someone was filming this. I could sure use a laugh later.

"Bella stop walking away from me when I'm talking to you!" Edward said. He sounded like my dad the way he said that. He used his deep voice that had a hint of dominance in it. Of course that made me stop and turn to face him. I was so turned on at the sound of his voice. But at the same time I was kind of grossed out because I was thinking about my dad.

"Why should I? If you haven't noticed, Edward I'm going out of my fucking mind right now. You have some nerve." I yelled.

"Bella, it's not what you think."

"What am I suppose to think, Edward!" I was getting really mad now.

"Well to clear up a few things we did not have sex. Because I know that's where your perverted little mind is going! Tanya and I were lab partners."

"Well now days the term 'hooking up' means sleeping with someone. So how was I suppose to know what she meant?" I said making air quotes.

"Well we made out a few times, but Bella I swear that was it."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled hitting him, but he caught my arms and put them on my sides making me stop.

"You are really starting to annoy me, Bella." He said.

"Join the club!"

"Look I was coming out of the bathroom, and she spotted me. I was going to just smile and wave but she ran toward me. She said her date stood her up. And I just mentioned that I was here with my friends. She practically invited herself and sat down. What was I suppose to do? Make her leave?" Edward said.

"Yes. She was unwelcome! No one wanted her there, and she ruined everything."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be a nice person. Next time I see someone I know I'll tell them to fuck off!" Edward yelled.

"No one likes a smart ass." I said rolling my eyes at him, turning around, and walking to the other side of the Jeep. I was sure getting my exercise tonight going around the Jeep several times.

"Bella stop it. You're acting like a child!" Edward said not following me this time. I had to admit it was childish to keep walking around the Jeep. I felt embarrassed. There Edward was trying to talk to me, and here I was walking away from him.

"Sorry." I said. I walked to the front of the car and stood in front of him. My cheeks started to turn red and I could barely stand to look up at him. Now I really felt like a child. I felt like my dad was about to give me my punishment for doing what ever.

"Tell me right now what you want out of this relationship because I cannot keep doing this." Edward said stepping closer to me. He spoke in a calm voice.

"Edward about an hour ago I wanted to kiss you and hold your hand and just be 'Edward and Bella' again, but now I'm not so sure what I want." I told him honestly. Right now I was just as screwed up as him.

"Marry me, Bella." Edward said in almost a whisper. I'm not really sure if I heard him right.

"What?" I asked worried that I might have heard him wrong.

"Marry me, Bella. It's the only way we are going to fix this mess. We would be together and no one will come in our way. It will be perfect. 'WE'would be perfect."

Nope I guess I heard him right. What was this man thinking? I can't get married! I'm way too young to be married. I didn't even start college yet.

Well it would be perfect because we are going to the same college, but that doesn't mean that we should get married.

We still have a lot of stuff to work out. There is no way we could get married. Well I mean we could, but it would be a very bad idea.

Would it? Like Edward said. It would be perfect. We would have proof that he will be forever mine. No one would stand in our way. We could finally be happy. But I can't get married!

All I could do is stare at Edward, and he stared right back. We didn't move.

"Time to go kids. I got to wake up early tomorrow morning." Emmett said from somewhere behind me, but I was so focused on Edward that I didn't look at him.

"Edward, Bella, come on get in the car!" Emmett yelled out of the window of the Jeep. It made me jump when he started the engine and the head lights came on. It was like there was a spotlight directly on us. But I didn't care. Edward took a tiny step toward me and I to him. Then he picked me up off the ground and kissed me. Like really kissed me! With tongue and everything. I couldn't make myself stop. I was so in the moment that everything around me just didn't matter.

I pulled myself up a little higher, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I'm sure we really looked like dumb asses now, kissing like this in public, but we were dumb asses together. And I loved it.

Emmett honked the horn one more time making Edward pull away, but he never took his eyes off of me. Edward started walking then. He carried me from in front the car to the back seat where he gently placed me down and climbed on in after me. He wrapped his arm around me and I held onto him. I could feel everyone looking at us, but I didn't care. I finally had My Edward back!

I don't know how it happened but somehow we were in front of my house in no time and everyone was getting out. Then the inside lights went off in the Jeep and Edward and I were alone in the darkness. Edward started kissing me again and shortly after I ended up straddling him in the back seat kissing him with as much passion as I could muster up. He moved his hands up and down my back and cupping my breast every now and then. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled on it every time he touched me in a place I liked.

"Bella!" Edward said pulling away from my lips but kissing me on my neck.

"What?" I said breathing hard.

"We should stop."

"Why?"

"Because we're in Emmett's car." Edward said stopping all movements and bringing my face to look at his. I just smiled and he smiled back.

"Then let's go in your car." I started kissing him again, but he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away.

"Well I was thinking more on the lines of your bed." he said with a devilish smirk. Praise the Lord! I really got my Edward back.

"You have to go through the window because mom and dad are home." I said getting off of him and opening the door to leave.

"Are you really going to make me climb the tree?"

I looked at him and gave him a sultry smile. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. Everyone seemed to have either left or was inside. I made a quick movement of removing the thong I was wearing and threw it at Edward.

"Does that give you motivation?" I asked.

"Baby you have no idea!" Edward said jumping out the car and running toward the side of the house to climb the tree. At this rate he might make it in my room before me. So I quickly ran inside the house, but I was stopped by Emmett grabbing me and pulling me into the kitchen. I was met with 6 pairs of eyes looking at me. Rose, Alice, and Emmett.

"What?" I asked out of breath from all the excitement.

"Um what the hell is wrong with you?" Rose yells.

"Seriouly Bella. What the fuck!" Alice yelled

"What are you guys talking about?" I said.

"So you're just going to forgive him now?"

I was puzzled by this question. Yes I guess I did forgive Edward, but I was still mad at him. I guess I got all caught up and forgot about why I was mad.

"No not completely." I said looking at everyone. "And if I did forgive him it's none of your business." I yelled.

"None of our business! Bella we are the people who had to drag you out of bed because you were crying over him. We are the ones who have been with you through everything. You are just going to get hurt. Forget about Edward and move on!" Rose yelled.

"It's not like that anymore. Everything is different. We're getting….." I stopped before I said the word 'married'. I wanted to keep that to myself. Edward and I really needed to talk about things before we went public with that shit.

"You're getting what?" Emmett asked.

I didn't know what to say. Everyone was waiting for an answer, but I didn't have a good enough one to give.

"Umm.. Better…yea..We're getting better at being in a relationship. This time it's going to be different. You'll see!" I said matter of factly. I really did believe that Edward and I were going to be okay.

"Well I can't just sit here and watch you throw your life away. When he breaks your heart, again, don't come crying to me." Rose said. She stormed out and slammed the front door.

"Bella I'm sorry, but she's right. I can't do this anymore. If you want to be with him you can, but I'm not supporting it." Alice said. She also walked out of the door leaving me and Emmett in the kitchen.

"Bella." Emmett started to say.

"What you hate me now too? Everyone just wants me to be unhappy for the rest of my life!" I yelled. I stormed upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I walked over to my wall of pictures and started taking off every signal one of Me, Rose and Alice. They don't deserve to be on the best friend wall.

"Oh yea when Rose thought it would be so awesome to drive to Seattle for the weekend and sneak into clubs I thought it was a bad idea, but I went along with it anyway!" I said to myself still taking down my pictures.

"And what about Alice? She's dating someone and I don't even know who it is yet, and I'm not forcing her to tell either. I didn't even want to buy new clothes, but no I had to look 'sexy' for Edward and I just couldn't do it in clothes I already owned. I should take all the shit back and spend the money on something I can actually use.

"Please don't take the clothes back." I screamed and jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. I turned around and he was sitting on my bed. I had forgotten that he was up here.

"You scared me!" I said.

"Sorry you told me to come up here. What's wrong?" he asked coming stand by me.

I don't know why, but today's events started crashing down on me. The tears I had been holding in since the restaurant are now flooding my face. Edward grabbed me in a hug and brought me to my bed. He lay down beside me and held me as I cried. He would whisper words like 'it's okay' and 'tell me what's wrong' but every time I tried to talk more tears would come. It was comforting that Edward was here holding me while I cried. And for the first time in a long time I wasn't crying over him. That made me feel a little better.

I was crying because of Tanya ruining my night.

I was crying because I just lost my two best friends in the entire world.

I was crying because I yelled at Emmett earlier that night, and again in the kitchen.

I was crying because I was still made at Jacob.

I was crying because for the last month I was trying to make Edward fall in love with me, then I was going to break up with him.

I was crying because I was a bad person. I don't deserve Edward.

The tears never stopped, but I did manage to fall asleep. I woke up in the early morning to hearing my dad's cruiser come to life. He must be going into work. I looked up and saw a peaceful looking Edward sleeping next to me. He still had his arms around me and our legs were intertwined. I snuggled closer to him and put my head in the crook of his neck. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. We both fell back asleep and didn't wake up until sometime that afternoon.

**AN: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Your thoughts and comments put a smile on my face and encourage me to write more and more.**

**So a lot of you hated Edward last chapter. I don't blame you I actually hated him too. But I hope you kind of have a sweet spot for him now.**

**So getting married huh? What do you think?**

**Alice and Rosalie not supporting the relationship? What do you think?**

**Was Bella acting like a child? Do you think she needs to grow up a little more?**

**Let me know. I would love to hear everyone's opinion.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**~Until next time~**

**mmc13**


	14. Chapter 14

**So are you ready for a curve ball? No? Well better get ready because this one's coming at you fast.**

**This chapter is in Alice's POV. Hope you enjoy. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**Alice's POV**

"We did the right thing, Alice. Just let it go." Rose said to me while taking another bit of her salad. We were at the diner eating lunch going over yesterday's events.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but feel bad. I mean we are the ones who…"

"Don't even say it." Rose interrupted me. "What we did was an act of kindness. We were helping her. If she's stupid enough to fall for his tricks then let her. I meant what I said about not watching her cry over him."

"You don't feel a little bit like we did the wrong thing?" I asked.

"At first, yes. But now I really don't give a flying fuck. It was her choice. We tried to lead her in the right direction, and she chooses not to listen. Don't give yourself a headache over it, Alice. I give it a week tops before they are broken up." Rose said.

"Your right. I'm not going to stress over it any more. What's done is done. Now pass me the ketchup." I said.

I might have sounded confident to Rose, but on the inside I was truly hurting. I couldn't stand going to the restaurant last night knowing what was going to happen. Rose assured me that everything will go as planned, but I guess she didn't expect them to get back together.

You see this whole time while Bella was planning on getting revenge on Edward, Rose and I have been coming up with our own little plan. We did everything possible to try to keep them apart. Rose and I know firsthand the state Bella was in when he broke things off. We defiantly didn't want her to go through that again.

We got Emmett and Jasper in on the plan and they agreed to do their part. Even Jacob was willing to help out. Jasper took Edward's phone one night. He and Emmett went through all his contacts and they found Tanya's number.

Emmett knew that they were just lab partners and nothing more so he thought she would be a harmless subject. He called her and asked her to help out. Not only does Tanya want to be a model but she wants to be an actress too. So this was a golden opportunity for her to test her skills. She knew Edward couldn't resist inviting her over to eat with us as soon as she told this sad story of how she got stood up.

I was a bit skeptical at first. Thinking that Edward wouldn't fall for it, but he did.

And the whole 'hooking up' thing was genius. I chocked on my water after hearing that. I almost believed her at first, but when Bella and Edward left the table she told us that is wasn't true. The most they did was kiss. I have to admit. If the modeling thing didn't work for her, then acting sure will.

I knew that would boil Bella over the edge. I was smiling with anticipation. I knew our plan had finally worked.

Rose and I were high fiving each other. So were Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob.

But the little shit took him back before we all got into the Jeep to head home. I was pissed! Rose was passed pissed. She was about ready to throw Bella out the window.

Rose called a meeting with me, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob to see if there is anything more we could do to break them up. So we're just waiting here at the diner for the boys to arrive. Typical for them to be the ones who are late. I swear they are such girls.

I heard the front door open and a cool breeze in the back of my neck.

"Hey, Sally I'm hungry!" Emmett yelled as soon as he walked in. We warned Sally a head of time that he was coming. Emmett doesn't like to wait for his food.

"It'll be out in a minute. Just have a seat!" Sally yelled back.

All three of the guys joined me and Rose in the corner booth. Jasper of course sat on the side of me, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Jasper and I have been dating for a while now, but we didn't want to tell anyone because of the 'Edward and Bella' crisis. But Rose kind of figured it out a few weeks ago. And that led to Emmett finding out, and I'm not sure how Jacob found out but someone must have told him. The only two people who don't know are Bella and Edward, and we want to keep it like that.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" Jasper said to me.

"I'm hanging in there. You?"

"I'll survive." Jasper said giving me another kiss. I know this was harder on him than me. Bella was my best friend, but Edward was his brother. I couldn't possibly do this to my brother.

"So anyone want to explain what the Fuck went wrong last night?" Rose said.

"Hey don't look at me. I did my part. I'm not a mind reader. Who knows what Bella was thinking?" Emmett said putting his hands up in defense.

"I thought for sure the 'Tanya' thing would blow her over, but I guess not." Jasper said.

"Well none of us could have expected this. They are together now. So let's just drop it and move on." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"And are you going to be there when he breaks up with her?" Jacob asked me.

"Look let's not focus on the bad here. Let's see how long this will last before we do anything drastic." Emmett said.

"I give it a week. Starting today. Anyone else?" Rose piped in.

"NO way did you see the way they were kissing? Edward probably got it in last night. He got what he wanted. They will have a fight this afternoon and be broken up by tomorrow morning." Jacob said.

"I don't think it's all about sex, Jacob. If it's good then he'll stay for at least 2 weeks. They'll be leaving for college in September. He will probably dumb her at least a week before that because I don't see them lasting another month." Jasper said.

It occurred to me that when Jasper mentioned 'sex' he moved his hand from off the table to place it on the inside of my thigh. I wanted to hit him for being so forward in public, but it has been a while. I'm sure he's trying to make a point.

"Well I agree with Jasper. It's not about sex." I moved my hand to the inside of his thigh making my way up toward his crouch. Two can play at this game buddy. "But I agree with Rose. I give it a week. And who knows. They might not even take it that far."

"Yea right. Do you know that Edward hasn't had 'real sex' in like forever? Trust me on this one, guys. He's going to put it in weather Bella likes it or not." Emmett said smiling.

"So you basically just said that Edward could rape her because he hasn't done it in a while, and your okay with that?" Rose said toward Emmett.

"NO that's not what I meant!" Emmett said defending himself.

"Dude, that's totally what you said." Jacob said laughing at Emmett.

"Fuck off, Black. And no that's not what I meant. You're not a guy Rose. You don't understand. We men have needs and wants. And the longer we go without those needs and wants, the bigger the problem. We will do whatever it takes." Emmett said.

"Oh you don't think I understand? Try having the same boyfriend for 2 years that couldn't give you an orgasm during sex. So you had to take matters into your own hands. Yea I don't understand at all!" Rose yelled to Emmett.

"Whoa now. Too much info there, Rose!" Jacob said.

"Bit me!" Rose yelled back.

"Okay enough! Let's get back to Edward and Bella." I said trying to calm them down.

"I'm out of here!" Rose yelled getting out of the booth and walking out the door.

"See what you did Emmett." I said throwing my napkin at him.

"Rose wait up!" Emmett yelled putting a 20 on the table to pay for his food. He really gave a generous tip.

"Well I don't want to be a third wheel so I'm out." Jacob said.

Then it was just me and Jasper.

"Want to go back to my place?" Jasper said.

"Only if you take your clothes off when we get there." I said giving him a devilish grin. I slide out of the booth and walked ever so casually to his car. I didn't even make it out the door when Jasper came up behind me and smacked my ass telling me to hurry up. God I love him!

**AN: So a lot of you hated Alice and Rose last chapter. DO you still hate them now? **

**Some of you wanted an Edward's POV and I promise that will be in the next chapter.**

**So this story is coming towards an end. *sigh* but don't worry. We still have a ways to go. I'm thinking about 5 more chapters, and of course an epilogue. **

**So I've been having another story idea swimming around in my head. I almost posted it yesterday, but I said to myself that I would finish this story first. So if you all are interested I can give you a little summery of what my next story will be about in the next chapter's author's note. I really want to see if any of you will read it. It's way different from this story.**

**So next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday or Saturday so keep on the lookout. Have a wonderful day:) keep those reviews coming. I love them!**

**~Until next time~**

**mmc13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's POV**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce for the first time ever! Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen!" the DJ said, talking in a microphone. _

_I looked down at my beautiful wife. She had on huge white dress. She looked like Cinderella. Her hair was up and in a bun. Her makeup wasn't over the top. It was calm and neutral looking. Bella looked at me and gave me the biggest smile._

"_You ready, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, taking her hand before we walked around the wall to our friends and families._

"_I sure am, Mr. Cullen." Bella said kissing me on the lips. We walked out and everyone cheered and screamed. Someone started throwing rice. I looked up, shielding my face with my hand, and saw it was Emmett. He was standing on a table and had a huge bag of uncooked rice in his hand. Didn't anyone tell him that the rice is for when we leave? Not when we arrive at the reception._

"_Emmett!" Bella and I both screamed at him. He laughed and jumped down from the table. He ran up to us and spilled the entire back on our heads. Oh he was going to get it!_

_I looked at Bella and she was laughing trying to get the rice out of her hair. I tried helping her, but we got bombarded by people coming up to us wishing us a 'congratulations'. Bella was pulled in different directions trying to say hello to everyone, but I never let her get too far. Every time someone would pull her away I would pull her back to my side._

"_Now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance!" the DJ spoke. I pulled Bella to the middle of the dance floor and held her as close as possible to me. We danced our first dance with ease. But I didn't let her go once the song was finished. Everyone started joining in, and we were surrounding by couples dancing around us._

"_Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" I whispered in her ear._

"_Only about a thousand times." Bella giggled._

"_Well it's true, my love. You are stunning."_

"_Too bad though." Bella said looking up at me._

"_Too bad what?" I asked puzzled._

"_Too bad I'm going to break your heart." Bella said looking serious._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Bella took a step back from me. Her whole body tensed up, and her eyes were turning a very disturbing color. Deep red. _

"_Bella!" I said. I didn't believe what I was seeing. Bella got low to the ground and before I could blink she lunged at me and I fell to the ground. Bella was on top of me staring at me with those red eyes._

"_Edward Cullen." She growled. "You're dead to me!" I didn't have time to respond because Bella had sunk her teeth deep into my neck. She was a vampire._

"Holy Shit!" I yelled. My hands went straight to my neck. I was breathing hard. I sat up and looked around. I was still in Bella's bedroom. It was just a dream. I thought to myself. What an awful dream about getting married!

"You okay?" I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw that Bella was sitting at her desk in front of the computer. She had on a t shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was down, but wasn't fixed. She had on her reading glasses. She looked beautiful without trying.

"Yea. Just a bad dream." I said feeling kind of stupid. I just freaked out over a silly dream. Well the wedding part wasn't silly. It was the whole Bella being a vampire, trying to kill me. Now that was fucked up.

"Want to talk about it?" Bella asked turning around in her chair facing me.

"No it was stupid." I said. I really have to stop watching vampire movies.

"Okay." Bella said turning back around to face her computer.

"What time is it?" I said rubbing my face and yawning.

"1pm." Bella said looking at her phone.

"Wow we slept almost half the day." I said lying back down and stretching my arms and feet.

"Yep." Bella said. She really was acting weird. Was she mad at me? There was nothing to mad about. We are back together and getting married. We should be happy right now, right?

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Bella was typing away at her computer, but I couldn't see the screen. Her head was in the way.

"I don't know. You're acting weird."

"No I'm not. I'm just kind of busy." Bella said. She sounded annoyed. I didn't want to get on her bad side so I backed off.

"Look I don't mean to sound rude, but I kind of have a lot to do today. So if you could just leave." Bella said. She still wasn't looking at me. Okay she was mad about something.

"Okay. Can we hang out later or something?" I asked getting out of her bed.

"Yea. I'll call you." Bella said.

"Okay." I walked over to her and tried to give her a kiss. She didn't turn her head to let me kiss her on the lips. So I just settled for kissing her on the cheek.

"I guess I'll see you later then." I said walking out the door. She was mad. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I could only guess the reason for her acting like this was because of what ever made her cry last night. She never told me what was bothering her. I made it to the door, but I didn't open it. Was it safe to walk out the front door? Do I have to climb down the tree? I didn't have my car here. Last night Emmett picked Jasper and I up from our house. Jasper. How did he get home? I thought.

"My parents are gone." Bella said. She must have noticed my hesitance.

"Um…Well that's not the problem." I said pulling on my hair. I felt embarrassed to ask her for a ride home. Especially when she was like this.

"Jasper dropped off your car about an hour ago. He and Emmett went eat lunch."

"Oh." I still wasn't moving. I wanted her to talk to me. "You can talk to me you know?" I said hoping she would take me up on my offer.

"Edward." Bella said aggravated. She turned to face me. She looked like she was about to bitch me out, but her face turned clam after a few seconds. She got up and walked over to me.

"If we are going to get married I need to figure out something's. Like where we're going to live, I need a job; we have to tell our parents, I have to actually plan the thing. It's a lot to do. I'm sorry if I was being a bitch earlier, but I just lost my two best friends in the entire world, and maybe even Emmett because I chose you. I'm putting you before everyone. And now I have to suffer the consequences." Bella said. She started to tear up but I pulled her to me and held onto her.

"That's why you were crying?" I asked.

"Well that was part of it." She said.

"Was Tanya the other part?" I said whipping away a tear that had trickled down her face. I knew Bella all too well. I knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"No. more like a third." Bella smiled. She was always good at math. Me on the other hand…

"So what was the other…..ugh….wait don't tell me I can do it." I was counting in my head. I was never good at fractions.

"Don't worry about it. It's over. Never again." Bella reached up to kiss me. I kissed her back.

"Do I really have to leave?" I asked. I finally got her to talk.

"No you can stay, but only if you help me find an apartment and a job." Bella said smiling.

She led me over to the computer. I sat down in the desk chair first and she sat in my lap. I couldn't help but smell her hair. It always smelled like strawberries. I kissed along her neck, but she slapped me saying that I was distracting her. I ran my hand up and down her thighs, but she went to get another chair and forced me to sit on the side of her.

"Please behave." Bella scolded me.

"Yes mom!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at her.

An hour went by and we were about to kill each other. Bella found a great apartment only a block away from school, but the rent was 500 dollars. There was no way I could afford that.

"But it's perfect! It's a good size and has a washer and dryer." Bella debated.

"Bella how are we going to come up with 500 dollars each month for rent? I don't even make that much in a month! I work at starbucks for crying out loud!" I said trying to make her see my point.

"Yea but I will have a job so we would have your pay check plus mine. And I have my savings account we can always use if we need it."

"Bella we're not getting the apartment. End of discussion." I said slamming my hand on the desk. I should become a lawyer. _'You can't handle the truth!'_

"Look why don't we look into one of those couples dorms." I said.

"I already did. You have to actually be married to even be considered." Bella said rubbing her temples.

"Well let's get married then." I said.

"Edward I actually want a 'real wedding'. Not to just elope in Vegas."

"Hey do you want to live together or not? If we get married then we can get in a couples dorm. If not then we'll be living separate. It's your choice." I said.

"Let's just think about it before we make any sudden decisions."

"The dead line is in 2 weeks!" I said making her realize that we needed to compromise.

"Okay then. Give me until Monday and I'll give you my decision." Bella said. We both were on edge. We needed a break.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's get out of here and go eat." I said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Wait let me put some jeans on." Bella said looking through the pile of clothes in the corner of her room. Bella use to be such a neat freak. Her room was always clean. Now there was stuff thrown everywhere.

She didn't find the jeans in that pile of clothes so she went to her closet, pulled a pair off of the hanger, and just started stripping in front of me. Not that I haven't seen anything before, but it's been a while.

"Okay. I'm ready. Wait let me brush my hair." Bella said walking into the bathroom.

"Well I'll be waiting in the car." I said walking out of her room. It was quiet downstairs. No one was home. That was strange.

I waited in the car of 20 minutes. Bella finally came out wearing the jeans, an oversized shirt that she tied around her waist with a rubber band, and her hair was nicely straitened.

When she got in I smelled the perfume she must have sprayed on herself, and I saw she had makeup on.

"You know we're just going to the diner, right?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Well it's not a fashion show. You could have stayed in your sweats."

"I kind of want to look nice Edward!" Bella said with an eye roll. She was still on edge from earlier.

We drove to the diner in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We held hands the entire way. That's when I realized that I would have to buy a ring. I didn't even think about a ring!

"Sorry I don't have a ring yet." I said pulling into a parking spot. I kissed her knuckle.

"It's okay. I'll get one eventually." Bella said with a smile.

We got out of the car and walked hand in hand through the parking lot and into the diner. We got some looks from people, but I didn't care. And Bella didn't look bothered by it either.

We sat down in a table towards the back. I wanted to be away from people as much as possible. Sally, the owner of the diner, came to us right away.

"Well you guys are a little late." She said handing us our drinks. Sally was a people person. She never forgot a face that walked through those doors. Or what they ordered. Once she put our drinks down she took out her paper and pen and started taking down our order. Me and Bella always ordered a hamburger and fries, and we split a piece of chocolate cake after.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked taking a sip of her coke.

"Well the rest of the gang was just in here for lunch. I was wondering where you two were at?" Sally said pointing to both of us.

"We kind of slept in this morning." I said.

"Well all the others looked like they needed their sleep too. One minute there here sitting down, the next thing I knew everyone was yelling, then walking out without a goodbye." Sally said.

"Why were they yelling?" Bella asked.

"Beats me." Sally said walking away to give our order to the cook.

"I wonder why they didn't invite us." I ask talking Bella's hand in mine.

"Because Rose and Alice hate me." Bella said softly. She looked down at her coke and traced the rim of the cup with her finger.

"I'm sure they won't stay mad for long. Give them time to cool off." I said.

Since Bella told me that Alice and Rose where mad at her for getting back together with me I felt sick to my stomach. I hated that I was the cause of their broken friendship. But all three of them use to fight all the time, and in a week's time they were best friends again. I'm sure that's the case here.

"Yea you're probably right." Bella said.

"I'm always right." I said trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Bella was back to smiling and laughing in no time.

We ate our burgers and our chocolate cake fast. We were both hungry. I have to make sure I learn a thing or two about cooking. I don't want my wife to starve, and I can't feed her fast food for the rest of our life.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You can go start the car." I said handing her the keys.

"Okay."

In the bathroom I was thinking of how my life was about to change. I finally had the love of my life back! There was nothing that could stop us from being together now. It might not seem like it now, but everything is going to work out for us.

I made my way out the bathroom, and gave Sally money to pay for the food.

"You take care now, and don't be a stranger. Come back soon." Sally said to me.

"I will."

I walked out the door and was walking to the car when I saw Bella standing there with some guy. I instantly got jealous. I walked on over and saw that Bella's face was red and it looked like she was about to punch the guy. Who is this guy, and what did he do to Bella? My instincts kicked in and I walked to Bella making sure she was okay.

"What wrong baby?" I asked.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" Bella screamed.

She then proceeded to tell me what that guy, who I found out was Rob. The new waiter that Rose likes, told her. I was just as pissed as her after everything was said and done.

"IM GOING TO KILL THEM!" I screamed hitting the top of my car with my fist. Yea I probably left a dent.

**AN: So that's chapter 15. Tell me what you guys are thinking. I'm dying to know.**

**A lot of you wanted an Edward's POV so here it is, but I can see how you might be disappointed because you wanted his insight on the whole Tanya thing. But don't worry that will be coming up. I just thought I would throw this in the story. **

**The plot thickens!**

**So in last author's note I said that I had another story idea, but like I said I will finish BTR before I put something new out here. But I'm really excited about it. **

**I recently read a story by **_**knicnort3**_**, and if you haven't read at least one of her stories then you need too. They are all amazing! I kind of got my inspiration from her for my new story, but I am not stealing her work. Mine is completely my own.**

**Anyway she has a story called **_**Unintended, **_**and it just blew my mind. I highly recommend you read it. It has a little bit of everything in it: Edward is a bad boy (who turns rock star later on), Bella is the preacher's daughter, and Edward makes a bet to take her virginity and gets her pregnant. Such an awesome story! **

**So I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully sometime next week. **

**~Until Next Time~**

**mmc13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

As I was walking to Edward's car I couldn't help but think about how my life was going to change in the matter of a few weeks. I was going to be getting married, moving away from home, going to college, hopefully Edward and I will get the apartment I want. Everything was happening at a fast pace, but I didn't care. I liked how everything was turning out so far. Well except the fact that I probably lost my best friends. Emmett won't stay mad for long I hope. He's my brother after all. He's the one person that has to love me no matter what stupid shit I get myself into.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream from behind. When I turned around I saw Rob running toward me." Bella wait don't leave just yet." Rob said out of breath.

"Rob, what's wrong?" I ask. My heart stopped for a second. I thought maybe something was wrong with Edward. I had only been gone for a minute. Could he have fallen in the bathroom and won't wake up. I started too walked back into diner when Rob put his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"Edward is alright. I just wanted to tell you something that I think you need to know." Rob said letting me go.

"What?"

"Are you and Edward back together?" Rob asked.

"Yes of course. Wait how do you know that?"

"Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and this other guy I haven't seen before came in to eat lunch earlier. I don't think they saw me, but I was in the back cooking today."

"Okay so what does that have to do with anything?" I was getting confused. Where was he going with this?

"I overheard some things. I know this isn't my place to tell you, but I do consider you a friend Bella. I wouldn't want to hurt my friend."

"Okay so what happened?" I knew Rose and Alice where probably taking about me. And I wouldn't blame them. They were mad. But why was Emmett and Jasper there?

"Bella they tried to make you and Edward hate each other. They were all in on this plan to try to keep you two broken up. Bella, they tried to sabotage your relationship with Edward." Rob said in an apologetic tone.

"What? No you must have misunderstood. I was the one….." I trailed off not finishing the sentence. Rob had got everything wrong. I was the one who tried to sabotage Edward and I's relationship. I was the one with the plan. My stomach started to feel sick all of a sudden. Did Rose and Alice spill the beans on my plan to make Edward fall in love with me, then break up with him? Did they tell Emmett and Jasper, and whoever else was at their table?

"No." I said. I almost started to cry.

"Bella I'm sorry. But friends don't try to hurt one another. They were even beating on how long it was going to take you and Edward to have sex, then how long it would take you two to break up again."

"What!" I was mad now. Why would Alice and Rose say such things? I thought they were on my side. And it's none of their business anyway. That's private between Edward and I.

"Bella I'm not telling you this to upset you. I thought you deserved to know that's all."

I was getting angrier by the second. So all this time I thought they were on my side. While I cried over Edward I bet the high fived each other. They more I ranted and hated Edward they all were probably laughing at me. And Emmett was in on this? I thought I could trust at least my own brother. And Jasper? I guess you can't even trust family anymore.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asked me. I didn't even notice him walking up to us. I was that mad.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" I screamed.

"Wait kill who? What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Edward turned to look at Rob then. Rob started to back away and put his hand up in defense.

"No apparently my best friends, my brother, AND your brother tried to break us up!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Yea. Rob just told me that they were talking about it when they all ate lunch earlier. I swear to god those son of a bitches don't know what coming for them. How can they be so heartless?"

"Wait back up a second. What exactly happened?" Edward turned to Rob.

"I overheard there conversation. They said how they planned to break you guys up. They even beat on how long it was going to take you two to have sex." Rob said.

I looked at Edward. He was fuming at this point. "Edward?" I said softly. I knew he was about to explode.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Edward screamed hitting the roof of his car with both his hands. I squinted and turned my head. When I looked back there was a huge dent on the roof.

"Bella get in the car!" Edward yelled going around to the driver's side.

"Edward I don't think you should drive…."

"Bella get in the mother fucking car!" Edward yelled at me. That hurt more that you could imagine. Edward has never yelled at me like that before. I know he's just angry. But he shouldn't yell like that. Especially when there are people around.

I looked back at Rob and mouthed 'sorry' before I got into the car with Edward. Before I could even reach to buckle myself we were out of the parking lot and down the road.

~*&^%~

Edward sped down the long road. I couldn't tell where he was going. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel tightly. He would look at me or talk to me. Every now and then he would take on hand off the wheel and grab a fist full of hair and pull on it. He was trying to calm himself down, but he wasn't very successful.

"Edward maybe we should pull over." I said.

"I cannot believe they would do that to us. Why would they even dare do something that will ruin my life? Haven't we been through enough Bella? Aren't you angry?" Edward said looking at me for the first time since we left the diner.

"Yes I'm mad, but I would really not like to get killed today so let's just pull over and talk about this." I said looked him in the eyes. Edward realized what he was doing was dangerous. He slowed down and pulled off into the grass and parked the car.

"Thank you." I said feeling relieved.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just can't believe it." Edward said putting his forehead on the steering wheel. I rubbed his back to try to comfort him.

"I know. It's even worst that our brothers were involved. I thought Emmett was on my side." I said starting to tear up.

"Emmett was the one convincing me to ask you out again. He help me win you back Bella." Edward said looking at me. He also had tears in his eyes.

"I don't understand why they wanted to hurt us when they all knew that we don't function without one another." Edward said.

That got me thinking. My plan from the beginning was to hurt Edward. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but still, my intentions weren't good. Will Edward hate me too if I tell him? Will he really break up with me for good this time? Am I ready to take that chance?

"Bella?" Edward pulled my face to look at him. "What are you thinking?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Do I tell him about my plan and hope that he understands that I really do love him and won't hurt him? Or do I just lie and blame everything on Rose and Alice?

"I don't know." I said.

"Bella I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said really crying now. He's going to hate me when I tell him how I wanted to hurt him.

Edward leaned in to kiss me and I didn't hold back. I kissed him with as much passion as I could.

"Tell me you love me again." Edward said after we pulled away from me to catch his breath.

"I love you. So much that it hurts when I'm away from you." I said honestly. I was crying, but it wasn't tears of happiness. I was crying because I almost hurt Edward. I lead him on, thinking that I could just end things. But I'm not that much of a bitch. I let my feelings get in the way. I let my guard down and let myself fall in love with him again. Nothing will be the same between us because I will always have this secrete.

I hope that Rose and Alice don't tell him. Or even Emmett and Jasper. If anything, Edward needs to hear it from me. But I'm not ready to end our happily ever after just yet.

"Forget the wedding. Let's go to the court house right now and get it over with. We can have a party with flowers and balloons after everything is said and done. I can't wait another moment without you not being my wife." Edward said with a smile. How could I deny him anything now? After all I did to him it's the least I could do. If he wants to get married right now I'll marry him.

"Okay." I said smiling back at him.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes really. Let's go. I don't want to waste another minute with the last name Swan. I want to be a Cullen!" I said kissing him one more time.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said.

Edward started the car and turned around to drive back to town.

I was getting married at 18.

I was getting married because I feel bad about my plan to hurt Edward.

I was getting married because I hate my friends and brother for wanting to keep Edward and me apart.

I was getting married in an old t shirt and jeans.

I was getting married without a family member at my side to witness it.

I was getting married to Edward. And that's all that mattered.

**AN: So like always tell me what yall are thinking.**

**Should they get married? Or should they wait?**

**I have only 3 more chapters for this story and an epilogue to top it off. I'll try my best to tie up all the loose ends in those 3 chapters and keep the plot going. So the next chapters should be longer. YAYY!**

**~UNTIL NEXT TIME~**

**mmc13**


End file.
